Across the Desert
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: When a fireball drives them from their home, Aladar and his kin sister Nadia must fight everyday for survival. By joining a herd, they stand a better chance however they both refuse to allow their newfound friends to be left behind. With a perilous journey that awaits them, they will rely heavily on one another for strength in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nadia. I've spent my entire life on an island cut off from the mainland, where my family is a group of lemurs that live in trees plus my brother, Aladar, who came to the island as an egg, somehow being taken from his nest. The strange thing was, he was the only creature on the island who looked exactly like me, except I was prettier. No offence to him.

My adopted mother, Plio, found me as a baby washed up on the beach where I had floated across the water on some driftwood without any memory of what happened to me. I was too young to remember much anyway, but what I could recall were simple shapes that blurred around me and what may have been my real mother's soft voice singing to me from a long time ago.

Aladar and I grew up as brother and sister, along with Zini and later Suri, when Plio found herself a mate who unfortunately passed away very young. Our grandfather Yar was the leader of our family, making sure everyone had nests and food to survive. Sometimes the nights were cold, but I never felt it as I was always able to curl up with Aladar.

Still, sometimes I would stand beside the courtship tree and look out towards the sunset which set over the water and try to remember any life I had beforehand. Nothing ever came, so as I grew from a baby into a fully grown adult dinosaur, I settled into my life with peace and happiness.

Sighing softly I turned and walked slowly back through the trees, my agile body gracefully pushing through the foliage until I found Plio bounding from branch to branch, carrying a bunch of flowers in her arms. "Nadia there you are! The courtship is about to start, come on already." She said with a laugh, dropping down onto my shoulder as I turned my head to look back at her with sea green eyes.

"You got it Plio, let's go find the ladies." I chuckled before lifting my head high into the air and called out, rising up off my front feet as I did so before I charged forwards. "Come on girls! It's that time of year again, time for some monkey action!" I yelled, calling out again and the trees began to quiver with the voices of lemurs as they dropped down onto my back, giggling before communicating with one another.

Once I'd collected everyone, we ran back to the courtship tree where the boys were gathered in a tree with Yar, who was giving them his annual pep talk. "Feast your eyes boys." I told them with a smirk as I walked past them with my giggling companions. "I hope you've all brought your charm with you, because you're going to need all the luck you can get to impress these lovely ladies. We have high expectations!" Yar barked with laughter, shaking his head as he slapped his thigh.

"Don't you worry about that my girl, we've got all the charm in the world!"

"All of it? But you're all so small!" I teased back with a laugh before stopping at the tree where the girls all hopped off and I lay down around them, listening as Plio started to hand out flowers to all the young ladies.

"Now, girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with a cute back flip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing." She said with a smirk and the girls all giggled with sneaky glances over to the boys. "You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember." She finished just as Aladar came bounding into the clearing, hollering loudly and I lifted my head to see him with all the males.

"Hey girls, look what just pulled into town. Your buffet table of love." He said with a charming expression which made me chuckle and shake my head as Zini started to leap up and down with his arms waving.

"Hey ladies, free samples! Get me while I'm hot!" He yelled before yelping in surprise, finding that he'd run out of tail and almost fell off but somehow managing to hang on, making me laugh again as I climbed to my feet, watching as the boys all leaped into the trees and started to call out, Aladar and I joining in just for the fun of it as he lay down relaxingly against a rock and I remained standing, rising up onto my hind legs before dropping down again.

"Zini, haha!" Suri laughed as Zini fell from his branch and got trapped headfirst into a bush, unable to break free as the other males leaped from the trees onto the vines and started to swing, pulling out all their moves to impress the ladies down below who giggled.

"You're missing all the action pal, come on!" Aladar called as he managed to grab the sticks that pinned Zini down and carried him quickly towards the tree.

"Hey haven't you heard? I am the action!" Zini yelled as he was launched into the air and I chuckled for a third time. That Zini, he always finds a way to make any situation humorous. I watched as the lemurs started to pair off, finding their mates before climbing up into the tree to watch the sunset together, a family tradition.

I felt a slight pang in my heart as the last couple disappeared before exhaling and looking down. Getting to my feet I turned and began to walk away, Yar and Plio glancing to me with knowing and sad expressions but I ignored them. It wasn't anyone's fault, but sometimes I wish it were me who could find a mate and live happily ever after. Plio once suggested Aladar, but I just couldn't imagine him and I being together that way. He's too much of a brother, and besides. If we did have eggs, what would happen to them? They would then be the ones without mates and this island is just too small for dinosaurs of our size in large numbers.

My feet carried me across the island, however I soon started to get a sense of danger. Something was wrong, very wrong. Turning around I looked to the sky and saw it was shining bright red, silver lights falling across it and I watched them in awe. What were they? They're really beautiful.

However as a huge rock like figure fell from the sky with burning fire, my eyes widened in slight fear as I watched it disappear behind the trees which then shielded everything from view. I started to move forwards, heading back towards the clan and the courtship tree but then a terrifying rush of air blasted against me with a sharp hiss, causing me to cry out and slam to the ground in shock.

Scrambling quickly as the howling wind began to rage, I tried to climb to my feet but another blast of wind slammed against me and knocked me back down. "Plio! Aladar!" I cried out, somehow managing to get to my feet as I heard the terrified screeches of the clan as they attempted to escape from the falling fire that started to strike our island.

Crying out in fear I leaped to the side, startling as the flames burst the ground and began to eat away at the trees and plants. "Yar?! Suri! Zini!" I yelled again, powering my way forwards however as I leaped over a fallen tree, I slammed into Aladar's side but the both of us managed to stay on our feet and continued to run.

"Nadia! Stay close and follow me, hurry!" Aladar ordered so I stuck close to his side, avoiding being hit by the fireballs though I could feel the burning heat on my thick hide. There was a fierce pounding in my head and a drumming in my chest as I raced at Aladar's side, staying close to avoid being separated.

"Keep going Nadia!" Plio yelled to me, gripping Suri close to her as I surged forwards, leaping over a rock and tried to call out for the rest of our clan, signalling where we were so that they could find us, but they kept to the trees and tried to escape by keeping off the ground.

Both Aladar and I ran without stopping until we were at the edge of the cliff on the opposite side of the island, now having nowhere else to go as the ruthless waves crashed against the rocks down below us. "What now?!" I gasped for air, looking back where the fire began to engulf our island, getting bigger, brighter and hotter the closer it swept towards us.

Suddenly Aladar slammed into me, making me cry out as I was flung over the edge of the cliff, feet scrambling at thin air as Aladar then jumped after me, carrying our family down into the raging waves where I hit the freezing cold water whilst holding my breath.

For a moment I tumbled within the waves, unable to find my way before finally, I broke the surface, coughing and spluttering whilst treading the water the best I could, struggling to keep my head in the air. "Aladar! Aladar where are you?!" I shouted before a wave dragged me under again but I fought with all the strength I had and broke free once more. "Plio! Suri!"

"Nadia! Nadia!" I heard small voices as they cried out and I looked towards them, taking a deep breath as I saw my family riding on a piece of wood that had been blasted off the island. "Aladar! Over here!" Surging forwards in the water I went with the current before I was at their side, Aladar opposite me and together we used our strength to drive the driftwood away from the island, beating against the waves until finally, their temper calmed down and I could feel my feet brushing against hard ground.

Panting softly and struggling to remain upright, I dragged myself ashore with Yar coughing on my back, so I slowly lay down and Plio helped him off, rubbing his back as he coughed up some of the water he had swallowed. Exhaustion settled over me, the fear and battle against the waves slowly leaving my body feeling drained and weak.

Aladar gently nudged my side as he stepped up to me and I lifted my head, looking up at him before closing my eyes tightly, unable to look at our home island which now lay under flames. I felt Aladar touch his face to mine and I leaned into him for comfort as he nuzzled me tenderly as Suri tried to call out to the others without a response. My brother helped me to my feet, making sure I was steady before turning to the others. "Come on. We can't stay here." He said to them and I stepped forwards.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered encouragingly to Suri, lowering my head down to her with a soft smile. "We're still together, and as long as we have one another then there's nothing to fear." Still sniffing Suri reached out and placed her arms over my long face, making me smile sadly as she rested her head against me before I lifted her up into the air and placed her on my back, Plio climbing up my leg to join her as Yar and Zini got onto Aladar.

With a nudge against my shoulder, Aladar gestured to the way we should go so I followed him, looking around at the blackened beach and clusters of flames that danced around us. I paused just as we climbed the mound, turning my head to look back at my island home. Maybe somehow the others had survived, but how would we be able to get back? The waves are too dangerous to fight against and we were lucky not to have been caught by a sea predator. It looks like we really don't have any other choice.

"It's okay Nadia, you were right. So long as we have each other, we'll be alright." Plio said to me gently, patting my neck with her motherly gaze looking right at me. "Let's just start with going forward." Nodding my head in agreement I turned away from the burning island and climbed the last step to where Aladar was waiting. We nudged heads in a silent word of comfort before heading out into the world unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky and the heat was starting to rise around us, however we'd found water to drink in the morning as well as food to eat before continuing our trek across what soon became a dry land, filled with pale rocks and stones.

Suri was still finding the loss of the clan hard to bear, cuddling up to her mother as she snivelled quietly whilst riding on my back. "Now, now Suri…there's nothing to be afraid of." Yar told her, misinterpreting her crying however Zini suddenly flung his arms around Yar with a loud yelp.

"Look!"

"Whoa!" Both Aladar and I froze in place, seeing a small creature flit over the rise that was just ahead of us before disappearing from sight. "You see that?" He questioned and I frowned slightly, unsure of what I had seen.

"What?" Yar questioned, frowning also.

"I did." Zini called.

"Me too!" Suri agreed, her eyes widening a little as I glanced back her way.

"Where did it go?" Plio questioned with a cautious expression, anchoring her arms more firmly around Suri as Aladar sniffed the air, trying to find a scent that would give us a clue as to what it had been. I'm not sure I want to find out, however Aladar was already moving forwards.

"I don't know. Let's go see." He decided, stepping ahead but I took a step backwards, lifting my head defensively, feeling uncertain and nervous.

"Aladar, perhaps we should just go around." I said but he just turned back with a curious grin on his face.

"Come on Nadia, what's the worst it could be?" I gave him a serious look, unimpressed by his carelessness.

"Maybe something that can _eat_ us." I answered but he had already turned and started walking onwards, so with a cautious glance around I hurriedly caught up to him, walking at his side whilst constantly searching our surroundings. "If we die because of your curiosity, you're going to wish you'd been extinct years ago." I warned my brother, making him laugh.

"Just relax. We're only going to take a look."

"Just leave it alone. It's scaring Suri!" Yar attempted but the little lemur just gave her grandfather an odd look.

"No it's not."

"Could everyone just be quiet?" Aladar requested shortly before looking ahead. We crossed the rise and walked down into the dip between the two slopes where we all saw the creature again. It was skinny and had a long beak with beady eyes, nibbling at its feet before it turned that beady eye onto us. I don't like it, it looks freaky.

It gave a strange hissing sound which I backed away from, however I then heard more similar sounds from behind and I gasped, quickly turning my head whilst tensing. They were everywhere! "Aladar…" I whispered and he turned to look before tensing also, glancing around nervously as the creatures began to close in on us. They prowled closer with hungry expressions and Aladar began to nudge me to the side, backing me up against a rock where he was trying to shield me, glaring down at the creatures.

Suddenly one of them opened its long beaked mouth to display rows of sharp teeth before leaping with incredible power straight for Aladar who lashed out with a foot and managed to knock it off. "Run! Let's go!" He yelled and instantly I was powering forwards, allowing my clawed feet to dig into the ground to gain speed as Aladar raced at my side.

The things chased after us, running pretty quickly and soon they were at our sides, making my eyes widen in fear. I heard Aladar roar out in pain and one of the creatures leaped off him as Yar managed to hit it in the eye. Suri cried out and Plio hugged her against her fur as I began to struggle to keep up with Aladar, who had always been faster than me.

I dragged the air into my body, however as one of the creatures took a leap for Zini and Yar, my grandfather was knocked off and almost tumbled to the ground had Zini not been fast enough to grab onto Yar's wrist. "Yar! Grab on!"

"I can't reach!" He panicked, struggling to reach back up for Aladar's back so I ducked my head and pushed up his feet, using my face to help him back up as one of the creatures took a leap for me.

"Nadia!" Both Plio and Suri screamed so I skid slightly, slowing just half a pace and the hunter missed its leap as I powered forwards once more, trampling over it before stretching out my limbs to try and outrun them. We ran for only a bare few seconds more before I heard Plio call out from my shoulder. "Look! They're stopping!" We had run into a blistering wind which blew sand and tiny stones against us, making it hard to see however I was sure I could hear other voices on the wind, calling out until I heard Aladar yelp with a grunt and I spun around to see him being taken down by another dinosaur of our _own_ species!

"Stay out of my way!" The brute snarled before walking over Aladar, Zini and Yar hurrying to get out of the way of his trampling feet and I quickly darted towards my brother, standing before him and used my bodyweight to force others out of his way as he stood up, though I was shocked to see so many other dinosaurs of our own kind battling against the wind as a herd.

"You heard Kron, move it!" A voice snapped but I couldn't locate the source as everyone was moving so quickly forwards. There were tiny versions of us also, all scampering underneath us and I was staring wide eyed at them, carefully moving out the way as Yar and Zini managed to make their way over to me, climbing up my tail to situate themselves out of harm's way.

The calls started to mix as more different species appeared through the sandstorm, forcing me to move out their way as gigantic horns and shielded heads threatened so slam me to the ground as they did my brother. "Aladar!" I cried out as he went down and tried to surge towards him but it was like trying to battle a wave.

Finally when the last of the herd had passed us by, I hurried over to Aladar and helped him back to his feet just as a huge, towering dinosaur started to walk over us, taller than any of the trees back on our island. "Walking backwards huh? Well you let me know if that gets you there any faster." A voice chuckled at us and I looked to see a stumpy shield headed dinosaur waddling at the back of the herd after the giant. "Keep them little legs moving Url! Or you'll get left behind!" She then called out where an even smaller and flatter dinosaur came along, shuffling his tiny legs with a back full of spikes. Aladar and I looked at one another, still recovering from the shock of seeing so many other dinosaurs that look like us before we stepped closer to the peak of the hill where the herd continued to move.

"Look at all the Aladars and Nadias." Suri said in awe, everyone having jumped onto Aladar to see better as he was taller than I was.

"If you're even thinking of joining them…" Yar started however we heard a spine tingling hiss from behind and the creatures from before appeared, looking greedily down at us and Zini instantly yelled out in fear.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Aladar called before powering down the hill, me close behind as we raced after the herd where we would be safer. The creatures didn't follow us after we'd got down the hill, so we assumed that they didn't want to try their luck against so many dinosaurs that were bigger than them.

"Oh Eema, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now. All this pushing and shoving about just for a place to sleep. I'm not used to this sort of behaviour." I looked up, craning my neck to see that it was the long necked dinosaur that was speaking to the one with a hooked beak and sloping flat forehead.

"Baylene, you've got big feet just give them a kick. Get!" Eema responded simply, kicking a smaller dinosaur to clear her path as Baylene watched carefully where she was placing her feet with an indignant tone.

"Oh I couldn't possibly! Shoo…shoo…" She murmured, carefully putting a foot down as both Aladar and I approached curiously.

"Will you come on Baylene? If you want to get to the nesting grounds alive then show some backbone." Eema told her as Aladar stepped out in front of her, suddenly appearing in her face.

"Hey there."

"Agh!" I shook my head slightly with a small smile, watching as Eema leaped back from Aladar from being startled so suddenly, leaping back and circling around slowly as Aladar flinched guiltily.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just, uh, we overheard you talking and um…" Aladar faltered slightly as Url carried a stone over to him and dropped it down at his feet, panting for breath with a lolling tongue as the smaller dinosaur grinned up at Aladar.

"Well my word. Look at Url." Eema noted curiously as she tilted her head to the side. "He doesn't usually warm up to strangers so fast." She told us as Baylene lowered her head down to investigate the smells from Aladar's back which were my family. Taking in a deep breath she then snorted in distaste.

"What an unfortunate blemish." She murmured throatily.

"Good mud bath will clear those up." Eema told Aladar but Yar slowly turned his head towards her with a growl.

"Excuse me?" Eema backtracked in shock, surprised to find the so called blemishes to be living.

"Sorry, he's our grandfather." I explained, stepping forwards as Suri hopped onto my neck then scampered up to my head to see better.

"A couple times removed." Aladar added humorously with a glance back to our family.

"Try a couple species removed." Zini muttered under his breath as Aladar then turned back to the three dinosaurs who faced us.

"My name's Aladar and this is my family. We're all that's left." He explained and everyone lowered their heads sadly as Baylene gave us an empathetic look whilst lifting her head a little higher.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry."

"Baylene is the last of her kind. Been finding stragglers like her all along the way." Eema informed us softly as Plio lifted her head.

"I heard you say something about nesting grounds." She mentioned and Eema smiled further.

"It is the most beautiful place there is, child. It's where the herd goes to have their babies." She explained to us and I lifted my head slightly in surprise. So the herd is migrating all across the land just to make nests somewhere else?

"Will we find anybody that looks like us there?" Suri asked, slipping back over to Plio who hugged her gently in her arms.

"These past few days, I've seen them all shapes and sizes. Who knows what we'll find." She said with a soft sigh. "The hard part now is just getting there." She told us as she shuffled forwards and Baylene curled her head around to speak with us closely.

"And we're being driven unmercifully." She whispered quietly though Aladar only seemed curious.

"By who?"

"Kron. The herd's head honcho." Eema answered simply as I turned my head to see the rest of the herd beginning to settle down in their claimed spots to sleep, most of them already having fallen into rest being so exhausted.

"We can hardly keep up. An older woman such as myself…it's…well it's positively indecent." Baylene added with a shake of her head as I rose up onto my hind legs to smile up at her.

"Then why don't you tell him so? I'm sure if you just tell him then he'd slow down the pace a little." Suddenly there was a deep snort and stomping feet so I looked to see three figures walking towards us, though none of them made eye contact. One I recognised, the one in the middle had slammed against Aladar when we first got caught in the confusion of the sandstorm.

The two brutes shoved past us and Aladar was caught off his shoulder, forcing him to sidestep as I moved around to blink in surprise at the other male. He was darkly toned with thick muscle and a bulging horn on his nose whilst seemingly to constantly glare outward at the world. "Hey! What's his problem?" Aladar demanded indignantly as Eema lowered her voice.

"That's him honey, Kron." Aladar instantly looked back to where the three brutes and the pretty female were heading away from us with a thoughtful expression.

"Huh…uh excuse me! Kron! You got a second?" My brother called out, turning and chasing after them but as their heads looked back to see him, the second male stepped forwards and flicked his head to stop Aladar from getting too close.

"Get lost kid." His voice was deep and brooding, making me lift my head and eye him curiously as I began to take a step forwards but paused, watching carefully. The two males were obviously mature, it showed in their physique and the numerous scars that ran up and down their bodies. It mottled their skin and I felt myself shrink back slightly from the prospect of facing such two hardened males, however I hardened my gaze as Kron snorted with amusement.

"Relax Bruton." He swung his entire body around and came to stand before Aladar, easily standing over him and Aladar instinctively shrunk back, unused to seeing another of our kind. Let alone one that was much bigger than he was. "Who are you?"

"Uh…Aladar." He answered, his voice still sounding a little unnerved as Kron sniffed the air, familiarising himself with the scent, his face ever frowning as he glanced between Aladar and my family who were situated on his back as he spoke.

"Why aren't you uphill with the…young bloods?" With a sharp snort at Yar and the others I lifted my head up indignantly, giving a soft snort of my own in protest. How dare he be so rude! Aladar elected to ignore it, however, choosing not to pick a fight though I wanted nothing more than to stride over there and whip that brute in the face with my tail.

"Well, I was back here talking to these guys." My brother answered, gesturing to the others and I looked around to see them freeze in place before guiltily try to shrink back as if they were afraid of Kron's glare. Was he really so menacing? Surely he cannot be dangerous to us, we are of the same species. "I guess they…they're having a hard time keeping up. So, you know, maybe you could slow it down a bit." A light chuckle sounded from the attractive female who stood with the two other males and I glanced her way. Our body composition was similar, however I noticed how our skin tones differed and she had very different eyes to mine.

Her skin was light and slightly tinged with the rosiness of dawn and her eyes were fiercely intelligent tawny gold, whereas I was a of a similar colouring to Aladar, except there was a purple tinge to my flesh towards my back and tail. All the same, there was no contest to know which of us was the more attractive female and it was definitely her.

"Hmm. Let the weak set the pace. Now, there's an idea." My attention was snatched back to my brother and Kron, who's attempt to hide his displeased sarcasm was dismally unsuccessful. "Better let me do the thinking from now on, Aladar." He gave another snort of dominance before turning his back and striding away before Aladar could even get another word in.

"Hey, they need help back here!" My brother protested and I stepped back, remaining out of their sight as the other stood in Aladar's way, keeping him from chasing after Kron.

"Watch yourself, boy." He warned threateningly and I flinched slightly. Of the two, this one was more menacing as he was larger, however it seemed that Kron was the one with more respect and was therefore the leader. Perhaps he was old enough to know the crossing better than anyone else and therefore had the best judgement on how to get everyone across. All the same, it seemed unfair to abandon the weak to the back of the group.

"Don't worry. That's how my brother treats newcomers. No matter how charming they are." The other female informed as she walked away gracefully, making me look at her in surprise. She was actually related to Kron? There was certainly no family resemblance there. As they left I joined my brother, watching after them as Zini jumped up to Aladar's head, watching also as the female's tail began to disappear.

"You sure know how to catch a girl's eye there, stud." He mused.

"I wouldn't be catchin' nobody's eye if I was you, especially Neera's." Eema warned in a tone which I immediately took note of. "You just keep your head down, and you mind what Kron tells you."

"Since when do we take orders from the likes of him?" Yar demanded hotly.

"Kron has swatted flies bigger than you, pops."

"I could hold that monster's brain in the palm of my-" Before Yar could go off on a tangent, Aladar cut him off in a wise and diplomatic voice that was very much like my brother.

"No, Yar, she's right. Better to keep our heads down with this bunch than get them bitten off by those things." With a turn and jerk of his head towards our backs where those vicious little creatures watched us with those beady little eyes, I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Well, you just consider yourself lucky that's all that's following us." Eema noted to us all. "Now, enough with the excitement for one day, we all need to sleep!" She ordered before she sidled up next to me. "Don't think I didn't notice you there honey, you come lay down with us and tell us a little about yourself." She invited me warmly, making me smile and chuckle richly as I walked beside her and lay down next to Baylene who smiled down at me also, ducking her head a little to get a better look at me.

"My name is Nadia, I am a part of the family." I introduced to myself as Suri ran up my neck and settled there. "This is my little sister Suri. Her mother raised me when I washed up on their island as a new born. I must have been separated from my nest somehow though I have no memory of it."

"Oh you poor thing." Baylene murmured sympathetically but I assured her that I had had the best life on that island with the clan and told them stories of my youth, chasing the young ones through the trees, racing Aladar, our pranks, games and all the humorous stories I had to tell until one by one we all drifted into sleep, exhausted from our long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunrise awoke before I did, however it was not long before I was being nudged awake by Eema. "Come on honey, if we don't get moving, we'll be left behind!"

"Behind? What do you mean?" I asked before lifting my head, blinking dazedly. I was not the best of risers in the morning, however I quickly began to see that everyone else was already moving off. Baylene was struggling to her feet and Eema was coughing up the dust she'd accidentally swallowed in the night. With a yawn I rose to my feet, turning to nudge the others. "Yar, Plio, Suri. We have to go."

"Hm? But it's so early…" Suri moaned. I heartily agreed with her, however Plio managed to gather her up without disturbing her again and I let them climb onto my back, fighting off another yawn before I began to walk with Eema, Baylene and Url at the back, feeling too tired and sleepy to even think about picking up the pace. How where they all moving so fast?

"These early mornings are entirely impossible to contend with, why, it is most unbecoming for a lady of my age to be roused at the break of dawn to walk for hours into the night each day." Baylene noted and I looked up at her, having to crane my neck.

"Why is the herd being forced on like this? Surely it makes no sense to push yourselves all so hard when the nesting grounds aren't going anywhere." I reasoned however Eema only gave a bark of laughter, startling Url who complained, grouching with upset before waddling forwards once more.

"Honey, you obviously have no idea about this whole migrating thing, so I'll tell you." She informed me, panting slightly as she walked. "You see, the faster we get to the nesting grounds, the more protected we'll be. Out here in the open, we're sitting prey simply begging for predators to come along and finish us all off. If you get cut off from the herd, you'll get eaten. Believe me." She promised and I felt Suri shudder on my back.

"You mean by those things?" She asked timidly and I did not have to look back to know she was referring to those creatures we'd run into yesterday.

"Those things and worse. Trust me, staying with the herd is best but if Kron pushes us any faster, we'll fall behind for sure." Eema sighed as Baylene's voice spoke from high overhead.

"Look, we appear to be stopping." Pulling my attention away from them, I realised that she was right. Everyone ahead had halted and I could hear a voice shouting from ahead, however the herd was so large that I couldn't make out what was being said. Something about water. Suddenly I felt nervous and my entire body tensed. What if we did not make it to the other side? What if something happened and we were all separated? It was not so bad if Aladar and I were together with our family, but if we got lost from one another then that would be unimaginable.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get through this." Plio's warm voice soothed me as she stroked my neck with her tender hand, obviously sensing my discomfort. "Just take things one day at a time and don't worry about tomorrow. Think only about what's in front of you."

"Make sure you guys always stay close, okay?" I warned, looking back over my shoulder to them. "I don't want any of you guys getting lost."

"Don't worry, we'll be right here." Yar reassured me so I nodded my head before starting forwards again as the herd began to rumble into motion. I noticed how with the others not being as energetic as the rest of the herd, we began to quickly fall behind. I wriggled nervously as I glanced behind us, my keen eyes catching small glimpses of the predators behind us, tailing us in hunger for any stragglers. My family rested on my back, continuing to sleep though I could tell that Yar was sleeping with one eye half open as he wasn't snoring like thunder, meaning he held the same worries that I did.

"Why do they let you struggle at the back?" I questioned in a soft voice to Baylene and Eema. "Surely if they slowed down just a little then we wouldn't be left behind at all. It makes more sense if the entire herd would stay together, we stand a better chance of frightening off any predators." I reasoned and I heard Plio twitch and she straightened on my back, listening.

"Kron doesn't seem to share your ideas, child." Eema informed me with a tired sigh, already panting for breath. "He goes with the policy that the strong will survive and the weak will serve as food for the predators that follow and hopefully slow them down." My eyes widened and I stopped staring in horror at such vulgar information.

"That's terrible!"

"That's no way to treat one another in a clan." Plio agreed in her calm, soft voice. "A herd will never survive unless it can function like a family and take care of one another." I agreed with Plio heartily. Whenever one of us became ill or weak back home on our island, everyone banded together to look after them, making sure they had food and brought them water to drink until they felt better.

"We have no choice but to simply do our best to keep up. With that brute leading the herd, no one will dare challenge him and his rules as he is the strongest of us all." Baylene informed me and I lifted my head, craning my neck to see the head of the herd as they began to rise up a slope. I could only just about see him in the distance, striding with powerful steps with resolved purpose and determination. I gave a slight shiver then looked over my shoulder to my family on my back. So long as I can keep them safe then that will be more than enough for me.

From then on I kept quiet, walking along placidly so that Baylene and Eema didn't waste their breath talking to me. Once or twice Eema stumbled so I used my head and neck to help prop her back upright, my smaller size making it easier for her to lean against me for support as I helped to guide her in the right direction. This was just too unkind, can't those brutes at the front see that they were struggling? It was cruel.

We did not stop for any rest, treading under the boiling sun without any water and I started to hear my stomach growl, wanting food but more importantly, I desperately needed water. As the herd came to a final rise, I looked up and listened to the booming voice of Kron's lackey, Bruton. "If this is your first crossing, listen up. There is no water till we reach the other side." He revealed and instantly my heart sank. No water? But my mouth was as dry as sand as it was. "And you'd better keep up, because if a predator catches you, you're on your own. Move out!" With a final bellow the entire herd began to shift forwards, heads bowed low wearily.

"Oh, my goodness. It looks like a very long walk." Baylene murmured in dismay as she looked up over the vast desert which we had to cross in order to reach the nesting grounds. With every step I could feel myself growing more and more despondent.

"And hot. If you smell something sizzling, it could be me." Eema announced as she started forwards, making me chuckle at her good humour. Well, at least this won't be so bad so long as I stay with these fellows, at least they were kind and were happy to have a decent conversation. Facing the desert in front of me I took a deep breath before walking forwards. Just one foot in front of the other and one day at a time. Let's start with just simple steps and see where that takes us.


	4. Chapter 4

For what felt like the hundredth time I stumbled and almost fell, my entire body feeling weak from the long day's walk. This desert seemed to never end, it went on forever and ever well beyond the horizon. Shaking my head I pushed myself back upright, forcing myself to go on. Aladar had persuaded me to walk with the others up ahead whilst he remained with the others. I think he didn't want me to fall too far behind from the main herd, just in case predators came.

Mostly I disagreed with him, wanting to stay among friends, however I found it very difficult to refuse Aladar when he asked something of me. He had that annoying charm about him which meant I was wrapped around his claw without a doubt. As I said, it was an annoying attribute. Lifting my head I focused forwards, placing one foot in front of the other and kept myself occupied with thoughts as to ignore the pain in my feet.

The sun was beginning to set, a brilliant vibrant red painting the sky and as if by some miracle, we stopped a little earlier today. Kron called for everyone to settle down and rest for the night so I halted, giving a sigh of relief before turning to make my way back to the others. As I turned around, however, I noticed how far ahead I'd gotten and it now meant I had over half the herd to make my way through which wouldn't ordinarily have been a problem, except at this exact moment they were all fighting one another for a comfortable sleeping space.

Shaking my head at a snarling match further to my left I skirted around it and made my way back to Aladar, Plio and the others. Of course it was impossible not to see Baylene, so I aimed directly for her. I made it only a few paces before I found my path blocked, a larger male stepping in front and using the broad side of his body to cut me off. I jumped back ever so slightly, shooting him a look before I attempted to move around him however several more males suddenly appeared, sniffing me curiously.

Dread flooded my body as I took a few steps backwards, looking at them all. They were very young males, much younger than I was however they were matured and headstrong. I also did not like the way they were all sniffing me, inching closer and closer until one nuzzled my hind leg. "Stop that!" I snapped, shaking him off with growled darkly, backing up slowly but they followed.

"Who are you?" One questioned curiously before giving a proud snort, puffing out his chest.

"We haven't seen you around before. You must be fresh stock." Another concluded whilst some of the others snarled and snapped at one another in order to warn the other off. I did not like where this was going. Where was Aladar when I needed him? Honestly, that brother of mine was never prompt.

"Leave me alone." I ordered however they were very plainly of not a mind to let me go anywhere. In a panic I tried to bolt forwards and escape however the largest of the males instantly jumped ahead of me, giving a warning growl before he used his head to smack me under the belly and flipped me onto my side, causing me to grunt in pain but I very quickly started to scramble back up, pushing myself away as the males crowded in closer. "Stop that! Get away from me!" By this point a large area had cleared, others not wanting to get involved.

I bared my teeth at anyone who got too close however the moment I managed to get up on my feet, the brawling young bloods would barrel into me and knock me over in their quest to prove themselves and establish which would be able to make their claim. It made me sick and I desperately wanted to escape. My feet scrambled against the slippery stones as they slide away underneath me, my chest still heaving from where I was winded and as three fighting males reared up and began to fight dangerously close to my side, I found myself frozen completely solid in fear.

Not a muscle in my body twitched as one fell backwards, pushed aside by the others who continued to battle one another, viciously snarling and growling until all at once, something slammed powerfully into their sides and sent them all down with just that one push of their shoulder. "Enough! Get your tails out of here." Bruton snarled, his voice rippling with irritation as I gulped, eyes still wide. "Save your energy for tomorrow, you young bloods won't last another week unless you learn to pace yourselves. Go!" With a final bark the now terrified and chastised males scampered away, hurrying to get out of reach as Bruton took a swing at them.

Never had I been so glad to see him, in fact I felt more relaxed now that he was close by. I may not like him much, but at least everyone was steering well clear which gave me time to recover and attempt to stand. My legs were shaky possibly due to the shock still, however as Bruton turned and stomped towards me with his heavy steps, I was surprised when he nudged my shoulder carefully. "Get up."

"I'm trying." I answered him back sharply but I was still struggling to breathe. "They knocked the breath out of me, that's all. Stupid males." Muttering under my breath I managed to get back to my feet however almost instantly my knees buckled and Bruton quickly lunged to catch me, using his strong neck and head to prop me upright before he shifted his weight so that I was leaning against me.

"The weak won't last long out here. Learn to grow a backbone." He growled at me as I took a ginger step forwards.

"Then why did you bother assisting?" I questioned but he only grunted in response, refusing to meet my eyes. I smirked to myself as I began to walk, recovering myself within a few steps thanks to Bruton helping keep as much weight off my feet whilst walking as possible. It was quite considerate of him and I was greatly surprised by his actions, however once he saw I was walking by myself and did not intend to collapse again, he quickly snorted and pushed me off him.

"They were just young bloods listening to their instincts. Don't mind them." He informed me before turning to stalk away, his heavy steps lumbering into the distance.

"Bruton." I called out after him and he stopped, head snapping around to glare at me hotly and I couldn't help but chuckle. Giving a soft laugh as I smiled, I dipped my head to him. "Thank you." He stopped for a moment, unsure of how to react before he gave a deep snort and strode off to continue his rounds, leaving me to watch him leave with a slight look of bewilderment on my face before I turned and hurriedly rushed to Aladar and the others.

"Nadia, what's the matter? You sound like you just ran the entire desert in a day." Yar mused at me sternly as I skid to a halt in front of them all, flanks heaving as I shivered slightly.

"Nothing, just a small spot of trouble but it's all dealt with." I replied carefully, giving everyone a smile.

"You kids, all rushing about the place. You know, you gotta learn that sometimes you have to take things slow and steady. You can't go rushing through things otherwise life will just leave you behind." Eema noted to me as she circled, finding a comfortable spot before settling herself down next to Url and Baylene.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" Her soft and feathery voice comforted me instantly as I moved forwards, Zini bounding down my back and using my tail as a spring as he played around carefree.

"Yes of course, just a little out of breath." I assured everyone as Aladar nudged my shoulder in a comforting motion.

"You're not just saying everything's okay just to satisfy us, right?" He questioned and I had to sigh inwardly. Aladar did know me best, so there was very little chance of hiding anything from him so I turned my head and nuzzled him back in reassurance, silently asking him to simply drop it. I didn't want to cause the others concern, however I knew by the look in Plio's eye that she was not going to drop this so soon.

Sure enough, when everyone else was asleep, she hopped over to me quietly and asked to know what I happened. I told her everything in hushed tones, telling her about the males who got a little too excited and how Bruton had sent them all flying for the hills. "Bruton? You mean that big old brute who hassles everyone else?" Plio blinked in surprise.

"I share your sentiment. He was the last person I expected to help, with the exception of Kron." Giving a long sigh I lay my head down over my front legs, looking up to the stars in wonder. "He is very strange."

"Well, so long as you're alright then there's nothing to worry about. Perhaps you'd better stick with us tomorrow, just to be on the safe side." She suggested and I nodded my head in agreement, smiling as she placed her hand against my face and rubbed my thick skin lovingly before she moved back over to where Suri, Zini and Yar slept, tucked up next to me before she too settled down to sleep.

Lifting my head I looked up at all the stars, exhaling slowly. They were the same stars as the ones we saw from our island, I could recognise some of the patterns, though they were in slightly different places. I felt a painful pang of grief as I thought about the home we had lost and the family we had left behind. I hoped they were alright, wherever they were and that they somehow had managed to escape. Although there was no way of knowing, I could at least hope for the best, because at the moment that was all I could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the same as any other. The sun was hot, the ground even hotter and I found it harder and harder to keep up with the main herd, finding myself trailing behind more and more the longer I had to travel. It did not help that we'd gone several days without water and I could tell Suri was starting to feel the effects as she was growing a little weak.

"You still hanging on back there Suri?" I questioned, glancing back to my shoulder where she lay flat on my neck, resting.

"Hm." She gave a simple nod of her head. "When will we get to the water?" She asked me with a slight groan. "I've never been this thirsty before."

"We'll get there soon enough, don't you worry. The others say that it will only be another day or two until we find the water that everyone's looking forward to. How about you and I just dive straight in there the moment we find it?" I suggested and she perked up a little, managing a smile. Behind us Plio rode alongside Yar and Zini, combing through their fur as they sat on Aladar. Suri had already been cleaned so she'd hopped across to my back as I'd passed my brother this morning. "Keep your chin up Suri, you'll be fine."

As I spoke, however, my own voice trailed off as I lifted my head and looked up the very large mountain that we had to climb. At first I couldn't even see the path, however as the herd began to move I saw them snaking their way up, the harsh sunlight making it near impossible to see from below. "Wow…do we have to climb that?" Suri asked in amazement and I couldn't help but feel my heart sink further.

"It looks like it. Come on Suri, keep a tight grip on me. I don't want you to fall." I instructed as I lifted my head and started to stride forwards. The path was wide but the sheer drop on the other side made it very dangerous. The herd thinned down so that nobody went close to the edge for fear of falling. Baylene could only just about fit on the path though at some points she had to practically walk with one foot directly in front of the other.

We ended up walking behind her, taking it slow and steady as Baylene forged forwards determinedly, though several times the ground crumbled at the edge, making her gasp in fearful surprise. "Oh my!"

"Careful Baylene." I called up to her as I moved further away from the edge. "It gets a little narrow, so try to lean your weight as close to the mountainside as you can."

"Yes, yes of course. Quite right." She nodded in agreement, gingerly taking the next few steps forwards. With the slower pace of the herd, the rest of us weren't so far behind however it did not make it any easier for us as with Baylene's size, she was struggling up the mountain. I have no idea how she managed it so far, however the higher she went, the less the rocks seemed to want to support her weight.

Baylene walked further onwards, however underneath her the ground began to crack, immediately setting me on edge as my instincts flared into warning signs. The ground was about to give way. "Everybody move! Move it!" I bellowed, giving a warning cry and instantly everyone started moving faster, hurrying further up the slopes to reach the peak, escaping the mountain collapsing on itself.

Baylene gave a terrified cry and quickly pulled herself up though she struggled for breath and Aladar used his strength to help Eema up over a boulder as I started to run, jumping to avoid the cracks however as I leaped for what appeared to be an untouched part of the mountain, the ledge cracked and lurched, making me suck in a deep gulp of breath as the moment froze, my eyes widening as I stood utterly still, eyes meeting Aladar's who looked as equally as terrified before all at once, the ground gave way.

"NO!" Suri was screaming as she held onto me, Plio calling her name in horror as I grit my teeth and tried to scramble forwards but the ledge dropped and pulled me with it, no matter how much I clawed at the stone. Suri clung onto me with all her might however as I hit another rock, the force tore her away from me and I whipped my head around to see her go down.

"Suri no!" With a whip of my tail I caught her and she just about managed to hang on as I used the large talons of all four feet to try and dig myself into the rock but it was hopeless. With the sharp vertical drop, we plummeted like stones. Suri continued to scream as I held my breath, using all my strength to clumsily fall from one rock ledge to another, breaking our fall until finally I landed on my side, knocking the breath from my chest.

For a moment I lay stunned until with a flash, I remembered Suri. "Suri! Suri are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She answered and I exhaled with relief as she bounded over to my head. "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, no I'm fine." I assured her, turning so that I was laying on my belly, allowing myself time to recover. Looking back up I saw that we hadn't fallen down the entire mountain. In fact, we'd somehow managed to land on a different path, however it wasn't the one we'd taken to get up so I didn't recognise it nor knew where it went. All I knew was that I was down here with Suri and Aladar was back up there with the others. They were shouting something so I craned my head to listen.

"…un!...Run Nadia!...RUN!" Run? Without warning a hiss penetrated my mind and my attention snapped to the same creepy little creatures that we'd run into before. They hissed with glee as their greedy eyes looked at Suri and I, who immediately clung onto my neck.

"Hang on!" There were so many of them that I didn't have time to count as they leaped at us the moment I made a move. My voice was overwhelmed with panic as I shook of my daze and swept Suri up with me as I bolted. They sprung after me, one of them catching a hold of my back however I rammed my side against the rocks to knock it off, Suri once again screaming in terror. "Just hold on Suri!" I called back to her, charging ahead without even knowing where I was going.

The path wound around a sharp bend and I skidded, almost losing my footing but I powered on forwards, Aladar running along with me up on the rise. "Keep going! I'll find a way to reach you!" He shouted as he ran out of path to run with me. I didn't take time to answer, I saved my breath for running as those things were fast little monsters.

"Nadia they're gaining on us!" Suri screamed and I risked a glance back, gritting my teeth and growling. Those pests, I will not allow them to eat Suri!

"Leave it to me." I ordered and dug my claws into the earth, using them to gain speed as we raced for our lives. Two of them managed to jump up and were running along the extremely narrow ledges and path just above my head, jumping easily before making a leap straight for us but I dodged by springing to the left, allowing them to crash into the ground before moving forwards once more.

"Nadia, I'm scared!"

"Don't be frightened Suri, I'm here. I'll keep you safe. Just don't let go no matter what!" I instructed her determinedly, glancing up to see the rest of the herd quickly disappearing as the path led me away from them. I had to get back to them. There was no way these things would follow if they were faced with an entire herd, they would be greatly outnumbered and they were very small in size so they wouldn't stand a chance.

Making my decision I turned and started to climb up the ledge, carefully making the leap to the next before ascending upwards, the predators hissing and clicking their long snouts as they started to follow, climbing much more effortlessly than I, however they were restricted in their paths as many of them gave way. One or two misjudged their ledge and it collapsed underneath them, sending them tumbling back down into an abyss.

"Nadia watch out!" Instantly I looked back and saw one of them take a leap for my leg so I lifted it up out the way, their teeth snapping at thin air and they dropped back down to their ledge. It was an extremely dangerous path to take as there practically wasn't one, however I had no other choice. It was climb or die, and I refuse to die here. "There's another one coming, behind you!" With Suri calling out warnings, I was able to evade their attacks for the most part.

One managed to snap its jaws around my leg, causing me to roar in pain before I forcibly shook it off, Suri also poking it's eye and it hissed in anger before letting go. One fell on us from above, somehow managing to get up over us and it bit into my flesh several times, making me cry out with each pierce of its teeth into my skin before I rammed my body against the cliff face, hearing a crunch before it dropped down with a wail.

"You're bleeding!" Suri yelped but I shook it off, looking ahead.

"I'm fine." I assured her before continuing to leap, quickly scrambling up the rocks as I heard Aladar in the distance but he was too far away. I had to reach them. I have to. With sweating and heaving flanks I paused on the small ledge I'd reached, looking up and around me to try and figure out my next move. The creatures had all stopped, hissing and glaring up at me as they waited, hoping that I would fall or simply give in. "Here Suri, stand on my nose and I'll lift you up. You can make the last bit on your own, right?" I questioned as I pointed my head towards the rocks she needed to aim for. "Go that way, it looks easy enough for someone like you. Let's get you to safety first."

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Suri began to protest but I just turned a smile back on her.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Go and find Aladar, bring him here and then we'll all be together again. Can you do that for me Suri?" I asked and she paused a moment before nodding her head, reluctant but unable to argue. I stretched my head out as far as I could, Suri climbing to the edge of my snout where she then hopped onto a rock and began climbing, easily scampering away over the edge with a clatter of stones which fell from under her feet and disappeared down the mountain.

I waited a few minutes to catch my breath, desperately looking around. The only chance I had was making a leap for the next pathway that the rocks made however the distance was sizeable and I was already weak. My throat cried for water and my entire body was flooded with exhaustion. Perhaps it would be better to simply wait here for Suri to come back, I'm sure the others will think of something.

Time, however, was not on my side. Obviously tired of waiting, the creatures started to move upwards, gradually scaling the rocks and moved ever closer to me, their goal just within reach. I had no choice now but to make that jump. If I make it, I'll be free. If I don't then I'll be dead. Either way I can't stay here as I'll definitely die.

Rising up I steadied myself, drawing back a little, however with those things almost within biting distance, I hardened my resolve and simply dashed forwards, making the leap of my life as jaws snapped behind me, narrowly missing my tail. I felt my stomach drop as I flew, stretching out for the ledge and my body slammed against it, bottom half scrambling to find a foothold before finally I was up. Knowing that I did not have even a moment to catch my breath, I flew forwards with the last of my strength.

They leaped after me, easily clearing the jump and I scrambled to climb higher, reaching the peak and used the slope to help gain speed, sliding down sideways on so that I did not lose control though I could hear them coming straight for me. My heart was running wild and my head was pounding madly, all senses screaming at me to just run and keep on running. I did as they said, running as fast as I could until I rounded a corner and almost slammed straight into Aladar.

"Nadia!"

"Aladar!" I exhaled with relief before I finally collapsed onto my side, exhausted and completely spent. For a moment I was sure I blacked out, however I came to my senses when Aladar jumped forwards and stood over me protectively, lowering his body to be my shield as he bellowed at the predators, using his roar to sound as intimidating as impossible, Yar and Zini also screeching as Plio and Suri rubbed my face.

Suddenly Eema was there, joining the line with a deep throated snarl, stamping her feet repeatedly as Url brayed at them, though his tongue continued to roll happily. Baylene bared her teeth, stomping one foot and lowered her head to growl threateningly at the predators who immediately slowed down and started to back away, realising that I had managed to lead them straight back to the herd where I was safe.

Aladar continued to warn them off with everyone as I lay still, looking through a half open lid before my head rolled back down to the ground and I slowly gained back my breath. My brother did not stop until the predators were out of sight, turning tail and fleeing away when they saw others from the herd approaching. "Nadia! Nadia are you hurt?" Aladar instantly spun around and started to nudge me but Plio pushed his face away.

"Be gentle Aladar, she's been bitten several times and she's exhausted." Plio informed me, her hands still resting against my face. "There now, you rest for a while. Everything is going to be alright." She reassured me as Eema and Baylene came closer.

"Child, you near gave us the fright of our lives! Don't ever be doing that again!" Eema instructed me sternly and I couldn't help but smile weakly as Baylene's shadow moved over me.

"Oh you poor thing, if only I hadn't been so clumsy then this would never have happened. Please forgive me little one."

"It's alright Baylene, no one is at fault." I assured her softly as Url pushed a rock towards me, making me smile again so I lifted a foot and pulled it towards me, making him spin around happily as Zini and Yar rubbed my back and shoulder, Suri hugging my neck.

"You were amazing Nadia, you saved me." Suri whispered so I hushed her, too tired to talk but wanted to comfort her as she sniffled and cried into me until Plio pulled her against her soft furred chest. With my head on the ground I could hear and feel the approach of others from the herd and it didn't take much to deduce who it would be. Their steps were heavy and I could feel the vibrations through the ground until they stomped to a stop.

"Get up. There is no stopping until dark." Kron ordered, snorting at the scent of my blood. "You either follow now or get left behind. Either way, no one will wait for you."

"Hold on a moment, she's exhausted! She barely escaped with her life from those things and she's hurt! Can't you give her just a little while to rest?" Aladar requested but from his tone, I could hear the anger and rage that lay embedded there. Kron snorted, Bruton also stepping forwards so to keep them all from arguing and fighting, I lifted my head and shifted.

"It's alright, Aladar. I can manage." I informed him quietly, beginning to rise to my feet. Aladar was quick to move to my side as I turned onto my belly, however as he made to assist me I nudged him away gently, refusing his help. I turned a glare up at Kron who lifted his head, looking down on me without pity so I pushed with all the willpower I could summon, relying solely on stubborn pride to rise to my feet. "Let's go. We can't afford to be left behind."

I took my first step and instantly winced, each wound stinging with pain but I brushed it aside and steeled myself to the pain as I took another step. I limped heavily on my hind leg which was badly bitten and covered in blood, however as I proudly walked past Kron and Bruton, I felt my self-esteem rise a little as I sensed the bold silence I left behind.

The herd parted for me as I walked, staring in shock and horror at the blood. To walk was pain and to breathe was agony. Unfortunately, it was a requirement that I do both. Aladar caught up to me quickly as I found my place, the rest of the herd moving forwards after Kron ordered everyone to move out. The blood had to be removed in order to keep from attracting other predators, so whenever I got a chance I licked it away as best I could.

"Don't you worry about a thing. When we get to that waterhole, we can wash all that right off." Eema assured me as she walked by my side, keeping close as Aladar walked on my other, both ready to catch me should I fall. "A good mud bath is exactly what you need, child."

"You were very brave, my dear, I have never seen such courage as when you faced those vulgar little creatures." Baylene complimented me and I had to lift a smile up at her.

"I was just protecting my family. That was all." I answered and Suri answered by hugging my neck once more. We walked like that until dark when we were finally able to rest. Plio found a damp clay from deep within the rock to smother into my wounds, helping to seal them and keep them from bleeding continuously though they still caused me pain.

"Will you be alright?" Aladar worried as he lay next to me like the overprotective brother that he was.

"I'll be fine Aladar. Don't worry about me. I can keep pace with Eema and Baylene easily enough so I won't be left behind." I answered, curled up with my eyes closed. "You just worry about yourself."

"Wish I could but with you getting into so much trouble, I can't take my eyes off you for a second." He teased so I chuckled softly in response. Aladar didn't speak further after that, lowering his head and curling himself around me to ensure I was warm, Eema nestled against my stomach with Plio and the others whilst Baylene curled around us all. I couldn't help but feel a little more contented this way, at least now we were all family and I knew that we would remain together for as long as possible. It was a comforting thought to fall asleep to.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked all day without rest well into the evenings before we were allowed to sleep. Sometimes I would collapse where I stood and fall asleep before I'd even hit the ground. Aladar did his best to keep his spirits up, assuring me that we'd all be fine, however we both worried for the others who were struggling further and further behind each day. Several times he had to guide Eema back towards the main group and help her up whenever she fell.

My body was growing weaker by the day, especially due to my injuries, however after several days of travelling my legs gave out underneath me and I whimpered, coughing up the dust and sand I'd accidentally swallowed as I racked breath into my body. Yar and the others were riding with Aladar, giving me a rest however it did not make much of a difference.

"Aladar wait, Nadia needs us." I heard Plio call out from ahead and instantly Aladar swung around and came hurrying back.

"Nadia! Come on Nadia, you have to get up." He urged me as he trotted to a halt and began to nudge my side, trying to force me to my feet. "Get up, come on you can't be left behind now, not when you've come this far." His voice strained with worry as Plio rubbed my face, Zini and Suri also trying to help push me up. I was so tired but he was right, I can't give up. We can't allow the family to be split up now, not when we've come so far together and gone through so much.

Taking one last breath I held onto it, turning so that I could push myself to my feet, however Aladar allowed me to lean my weight against him, helping to support me until I was upright. "I'm alright. I just needed a moment." I murmured, coughing and my lungs gave a pang of pain and my knees were trembling where I stood until I slowly began to limp forwards, head bowed low.

Aladar stuck close to my side for the rest of the day, allowing me to lean against him whenever I felt myself begin to drop, his presence and words of reassurance and encouragement getting me through the rest of the day until finally, the call came to stop for the night. Relieved I struggled over to an open spot, nestling with my back against a bunch of rocks so that I'd be sheltered from the wind and instantly curled up. I've never felt so exhausted and weak in all my life.

I slept all through the night, however when the dawn came I was forced awake by a voice which bit sharply in my mind, interrupting my rest. "Get up! The dawn's here, so it's time to get moving!" It was gruff and I instantly recognised it. It was Bruton. "On your feet." Opening my eyes I watched as he patrolled through the nesters, forcing them awake and even kicked or shoved a few slow risers.

Giving a long yawn I blinked my eyes, taking a moment to wake up properly before I started to rise, however as Bruton turned on a pair of younglings, I glared. "No excuses, get up or get left behind!" He roughly pushed at them with his feet, harassing them as they whimpered and shuddered.

"Leave them alone." I snapped at Bruton who's head instantly snapped around to face me. Gritting my teeth I tried to rise up but my hind legs collapsed underneath and I gave a hiss of pain before attempting to stand again. My body ached in all kinds of places but I pushed that aside as I glided over to the two young dinosaurs who were of my own kind. Bruton was silent as he watched me, sharp eyes glowering but I ignored him as I lowered my face down to the little ones, pressing my nose to their bellies to help lift them up. "It's alright, we'll all make it together. Just be strong." I murmured to them, smiling as they yapped up at me before together they trotted away.

I watched them for a moment before turning an unimpressed look to Bruton. "You shouldn't be so rough with children." I reprimanded him, making him start in surprise at my tone as I met his eyes evenly. "They're only small and you're asking too much of them as it is."

"If they don't make it then it's not my problem. Now get moving!" He snapped harshly but I only growled back in response, not shifting my gaze from him. I refused to bow to him, baring my teeth slightly however Bruton only gave a deeper, more resonating growl which made me quiver on the inside. He was a rather frightening and intimidating male, however I was being stubborn. We faced one another for a few moments longer before finally, Bruton snorted, deciding I wasn't worth the effort. "Don't fall behind."

He turned and walked away, carrying on with his duties so I lifted my head proudly, glaring after him before I turned and headed back to the others to get them up, nudging them gently and murmuring that it was time to go. Zini was dreaming, snoring loudly and murmuring about him being the 'Love Monkey', which made me chuckle before I nudged his stomach and woke him up with a start. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Rise and shine Mr Love Monkey." I called to him before turning and waking Url who complained loudly until he was up and trotting around happily. I wish I could be as cheerful as Url, then nothing would seem so bad. "Baylene, Eema, it's time to go." I woke up Aladar last, giving him a playful nudge under his front leg where it always made him yelp and leap to his feet. I laughed with amusement as he struggled to gather his wits, spinning around searching for me until he finally blinked himself awake. "Glad you're finally awake and could join us, lazy bones." I mused at him before I gestured to the rest of the herd. "We're moving out soon, so let's get going."

"Right, right, I'm awake…" He yawned as Zini jumped onto his back. I lowered my head for Suri and Plio, Yar riding with Eema to help keep her on track.

"Hey Nadia, who is that over there?" Suri questioned and I glanced at her, seeing that she was pointing off somewhere so I looked towards the rise of rocks to find a thick muscled form on the top, standing over the herd as they began to move off. "He's been watching you real close."

"Isn't that Bruton?" Plio questioned softly and I nodded my head.

"Lives up to his name too, he's the most brutish male I've ever met." I muttered though I reasoned internally that the only other male I knew was Aladar, so the comparison wasn't entirely fair though it was truthful. Something about Bruton set me on edge, he was constantly looking bitter about something, glaring with those intimidating eyes and everyone seemed to shrink underneath him. "Just ignore him, he won't hurt you Suri." I reassured her as she bounded up my neck to sit on my head.

"But he's still staring!" She whispered urgently, patting my head excitedly. "He's looking right at you Nadia!" Stopping I lifted my head, blinking against the sunlight until Bruton shifted, blocking it with his huge form and finally I was able to see him a little better. Sure enough our eyes met and although his expression turned darker, I couldn't help but stiffen at the contact. I refused to look away, shooting him a sharp glare before finally I was forced to move forwards with the flow of the herd, being swept away as they brushed against my body. "Why was he staring at you Nadia?"

"He and I don't exactly see eye to eye." I answered with a sigh as I continued walking, trying to weave my way out of the herd so I could return to walking with the others. "I may have challenged him a little this morning, but that's neither here nor there."

"Be careful around him." Plio warned me gently, stroking my side comfortingly. "I've heard stories from around the herd about that one. They say that he's brutal to those he considers weak. I heard that one time that he killed off some sick and injured members of the herd because they were slowing down the rest. Left them behind for predators to pick up." I flinched slightly. That was just awful. Of all the herds that we could have run into, it had to be one ruled by tyranny. "Perhaps it would be best if you tried to stay away from him, Nadia."

"I do not disagree." I answered, glancing back slightly before facing forwards once more. By midday, the sun was so hot that Suri and the others tried to find shade behind Eema's head, however it made very little difference. I walked underneath Baylene for shade and it was a little cooler there but with the lack of water, things were very quickly becoming impossible to deal with. I've lost count of the days we wandered that desert, however when resounding calls sounded from up front, everyone seemed to come to life, rushing forwards up the hill.

"The lake!" Eema cried out with relief and instantly I was alert, a smile rising to my face and I began to move a little quicker, invigorated by the prospect of cool, cold, refreshing water.

"We made it?"

"It's just over that…that hill, baby." Eema answered, struggling for breath so I moved out from underneath Baylene and let Eema lean against me, helping to push her up the hill as Aladar charged ahead excitedly.

"Come on, Eema. Water. Remember water?" He called behind as Eema gave a coughing chuckle.

"Well, it's time to refresh my memory." She answered as I pushed her from behind, using my shoulder to help her move up the steep slope as her feet slipped several times due to sheer exhaustion but I was determined to get her there. "Ooh, I'm just gonna walk right into that lake...until the water's up to my eyeballs...and soak it all in…" When we saw the lake, everyone was deadly quiet. Confused as to why everyone had stopped, I lifted my head up and stepped out around Eema, staring down into the dry bed of a waterless lake. No, this can't be true! We need water desperately or we won't survive.

Everything was bare, the hot and dry air making it harder and harder to breathe as the small spark of hope instantly disappeared, crushed by the depressing harshness of reality. Suddenly, Kron called out to the entire herd, making me lift my head to look his way. ""The nesting grounds are only a few days away! Keep moving!" At his command the rest of the herd started to move, soft groans of weariness sounding as Eema started forwards.

"Eema, we have to stay with the herd." I told her gently, making to walk at her side and rest my cheek against her flank.

"What, they're moving already? Oh, we'll never keep up." I heard Baylene declare as Eema reached the dry bank, collapsing into the dust so I immediately tried to help her back up, however my strength alone wasn't enough to even shift her.

"There was water here. Always water here before. We always had water. Always." She murmured, scraping her feet into the cracked ground to collect course dust which made her cough. "And…and plenty of mud." The others were already on their way down, joining us as I struggled for breath, exhausted and just about ready to simply lay down and forget about the herd.

"Oh, Eema, please. The herd won't wait. We must carry on." Baylene tried to encourage as Aladar reached us, using his superior strength to try and get Eema to her feet.

"You gotta get up!

"There was water everywhere."

"There is no water, dear." As Baylene stepped onto the riverbed, there was a huge crackling sound and instantly I lifted my head, looking to her feet as the strange noises continued. Aladar must have heard it to as he stopped trying to force Eema up, glancing to me as Baylene took another step and when I heard a slight rumble, I instantly started forwards.

"Baylene, please keep still for a moment." I requested, trotting over to her foot as she stopped short.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She questioned in a slight fluster as Aladar, Zini and I all listened to the ground underneath her feet, hearing a deep rumbling sound.

"Do you hear that?" Zini questioned as Aladar lifted his head.

"I sure do. Lift your foot, Baylene." He ordered loudly so Baylene lifted her foot and immediately we all began to dig, opening up the footprint that she had created with her broad foot, digging deeper until finally we had a deep crevasse in the ground. "Now press down." Putting down her foot, Baylene leaned her weight into that foot and almost instantly it gave way, the pool flooding with water and my eyes widened in shock. Water!

"I always did like big girls!" Zini cheered as I let out a laugh, still staring in utter astonishment.

"Oh, my goodness!" Baylene started as Aladar lifted his head high and called out, trumpeting in triumph to signal to the rest of the herd who stopped and looked back as he shouted.

"Water! Come on!" Turning around I moved back over to Eema who was trying to stand so I pushed my head under her belly to help her rise, giving her support and she leaned against me as I guided her over to the pool so that she could drink.

"That's it, Eema. Come drink." Baylene invited and we all ducked our heads to guzzle down the water. Never had water tasted so good and appreciated. My throat opened and washed away the dry soreness that had collected there and even my body felt a little better for drinking. Hearing someone charging over, I looked up to see Kron rushing straight towards us. I smelled trouble as I looked at him so I backed up, lifting a foot and pushed Suri back instinctively though she looked at me inquisitively.

"Kron, look." Aladar greeted him as Kron stopped, panting for breath. "All we had to do was dig and…"

"Good. Now get out of the way." Kron snapped, cutting off Aladar and instantly roared at everyone else, stepping over the water protectively and we all had to tear ourselves away before he could snap at us. Plio had already snatched Suri and she climbed up Baylene with the others to get out of the way as the rest of the herd came charging straight towards us.

"Wait! Wait! There's enough for everyone!" Aladar tried rushing out to stop them, however they powered past him, forcing him out of their way.

"Eema!" I cried out and ran to her side, whipping out my tail to smack several others out of the way then nudged at her urgently, trying to get her out of the way of the masses but they kept on coming, slamming into our flanks and knocking us down, making me grunt and yelp as they even attempted walking over us. "Get out of the way!" I snapped suddenly, managing to leap to my feet and released a roar, swinging my entire body around to force the stream to break around us as Aladar made it to our side.

"That's it. Keep pushing and shoving. That's very helpful." He snarled sarcastically as the two of us flanked Eema, helping her to escape the overflow of thirsty herbivores, however as I listened Kron roared powerfully, refusing to relinquish his water to anyone else. To me I could only feel disgust at his tyrannical display of dictatorship. He didn't care for anyone other than himself, in all honesty, but when he was in charge of the entire herd he should be considering their lives and safety over his own.

I watched in dismay as the entire herd fought and struggled to get just one mouthful of water, so once Eema was out of the way I started to dig another hole into the crusty earth, making sure it was wide and deep before I tried to press down myself. A small trickle of water came, my weight not quite being enough to make the overflow I needed like Baylene had managed. "Aladar, help me with this." I called out to him, bringing him over to me. "Everyone! Just watch!" At my voice many heads turned to look towards me as Aladar and I stood with our feet in the trench I'd dug. "You can all access water, you just have to dig and press with all your weight into the ground. Like this." As Aladar and I demonstrated many instantly came hurtling towards us however as many of them fought, I began to get angry. "Get a hold of yourselves and stop fighting! Try being in a sensible order and dig your own waterholes!"

My voice, usually soft and quiet, thundered over them all and some visibly flinched away as I stood my ground, glaring out over them all. "Now come on, show a little dignity. Dig into the ground, come on, use whatever you can! Help one another." Aladar watched as I began to patrol through the herd, directing and using my tail as a whip to smack heads of anyone who fought, forcing them to use their heads and forage for their own water so that there was enough for everyone to share.

"You did a great job Nadia." Aladar murmured to me as we watched over Baylene, Eema and Url drink their fill, Suri and Zini playing hop the dinosaur on their backs. "You should be proud."

"I _feel_ exhausted." I answered with a long sigh, head lowering down a little as my neck began to ache. "But at least we've found water. Now all we need is to get to the nesting grounds where we can finally get some good rest." I responded, standing next to him with our hides brushing against one another. Glancing across the river I saw Aladar focussed on a particular female, making me smirk to myself. "She's very pretty. You like her don't you."

"What? Who?" Aladar feigned ignorance so I butted myself against him, making him stumble and chuckle. "Alright, alright. She is." He finally agreed, making me lift my head with pride.

"Just be careful Aladar. I don't have to remind you who her brother is." I pointed out to him in warning, starting to move off so I could curl up and get some rest. "I doubt he'd be too happy about you making moves on his sister, so just watch your back." I heard him make a grunt in agreement as I moved off, going over to where Baylene had lay down and took a spot next to her where with her massive body curling around us, we all found warmth and peace, partially satisfied with our abundance of water which eased our discomforts and allowed us to find peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go! Let's go!" I awoke instantly when I heard my brother yelling urgently, my head lifting as his head practically rammed into my stomach and pushed me up onto my feet as I blinked in a daze. "Carnotaurs!"

"Carno-what?" Yar frowned in confusion as he and the others climbed up onto Aladar, though Zini elected to ride with me, scampering up my leg as I woke up Url.

"Carnotaur. A mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude. Let's go." Eema informed us all and instantly I was on edge. Another predator? Could it be worse even than those ugly little things that follow us so closely? If that's the case then we have to move it and move it fast.

"Come on, you guys, get on, get on! We're gonna get left behind." Aladar was in a rush, determined not to lose the herd, however as he urged Plio, Yar and Suri to jump up onto his back he spun around. "Let's go! Hurry up! We're losing them!" He raced on ahead, however I couldn't run even if I wanted to. My feet just wouldn't be able to take it and I was in too much pain. As the others started moving forwards I walked beside them, waiting as my brother skidded to a halt then, looked resigned and forlorn, returned back to us.

"We'll be alright." I assured him as he nuzzled me affectionately upon his return. "You'll see. The nesting grounds are only a couple of days away, right?"

"We'll get there soon enough. Providing we don't get eaten, of course." Eema answered as we watched the herd move further and further away from us.

"Is it just me or is the rest of the herd getting smaller?" Zini questioned, jumping to my head to peer after them. "Seems like they're in a rush. Too bad they're missing the party back here." He mused in an upbeat tone, making Suri giggle as the rest of us continued to walk. Zini cracked jokes all day, even his extremely bad ones and kept on going for hours and hours.

In honesty I was grateful that he was filling the silence, otherwise we'd feel even worse than we already did. Eventually though, he ran out of steam so he lay out over my back and started snoring, making me smile back at him as he happily slept on my back as I carried him. "What I wouldn't give to be his size." I sighed, trying to walk as smoothly as possible though with my limp, it was difficult. "Or maybe even smaller. Then Yar can carry me around all day on his back." I suggested, making him chuckle.

"Believe me, I did my time carrying you two ankle biters around when you were newly hatched. Never again." He swore blind, making the rest of us chuckle before we lapsed into silence once more. Aladar continuously checked over his shoulder, looking behind us to make sure the predators didn't catch up as by sunset, we'd lost sight of the herd completely. The desert had long since been left behind, replaced by rocks and cold temperatures as the night washed over us.

"Oh, joy. Blisters." Baylene noted as she shook out one of her feet before continuing onwards.

"I've got blisters on my blisters." Eema agreed as Yar lifted his hands.

"You don't wanna know where I got blisters." Suddenly a deep braying sound came from somewhere in the darkness, causing us all to freeze in place. My body was poised ready to run. Or at least, run as fast as I could. If I could get Zini, Suri, Plio and Yar to the rocks, they could disappear upwards and hide from the predators. They were small enough that they may be overlooked, however for the moment I remained perfectly still.

"What was that?"

"It came from up ahead." I glanced over to Baylene who lifted her head slightly to try and see.

"Okay, what's the worst thing it could be?" Zini questioned as he and Suri crouched low on my back.

"A carnotaur." At Suri's small whimpered answer Zini shuddered and gripped onto me a little tighter.

"Okay, what's the second worst thing it could be?" He asked, however at the suggestion Baylene started to panic, crying out in alarm as she jerked her entire body backwards away from the sound we'd heard.

"Two carnotaurs! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness!"

"That's it! I'm gone!" Eema started to whirl herself around, however my brother wisely calmed everyone down and tried to keep them quiet.

"Everybody! We don't know for sure. It could be the herd. Let's check it out." He suggested and I nodded my head in agreement, hushing everyone as we slowly bean to move forwards, keeping low and trying out best not to make a sound. Aladar went first, slowing looking around the corner from our cover of rocks.

"Oh, it's Bruton." Eema whispered and my attention snapped upwards, moving forwards to see Bruton's familiar figure laying on the ground, wheezing and panting for breath. Under the pale moonlight, I could see glistening patches of blood from severe bite marks. How on earth did he get those? What had happened to him? "It appears we weren't the only ones left behind." We all moved forwards towards Bruton who lifted his head and glared at us all, though when he looked at me he held my gaze a moment before stubbornly looking away.

"What happened?"

"Carnotaurs." His gruff response to my brother's question was expected and it was oddly endearing to him being his usual self despite his predicament.

"Oh, we should keep moving." Eema started to move off but I snorted in protest, shooting them a look as Plio argued compassionately.

"We can't just leave him here."

"We can if we move fast enough." Eema had already turned her back, Baylene and Url following as they made to leave Bruton behind. Surely they weren't going to just abandon him? He was hurt and there was no way he'll survive unless we help him.

"Hey, uh, you don't look so good. Let me help you."

"Save your pity. I just need some rest." I turned my head back towards Bruton as he snapped at my brother forcefully. "Now get away from me." Aladar wisely pulled back, looking between Bruton and the others just as Url trotted over, carrying a spike like rock which he dropped at our feet, grinned then lumbered away after the others who were moving towards a cave, rain beginning to shower down upon our heads as the clouds gathered, blocking out the moonlight.

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, we'll be in those caves." He informed Bruton, who watched as Aladar walked after the others. Suri and Zini were still on my back and I glanced after my brother, almost making to follow.

"Everything okay big girl?" Zini questioned, sitting on my head so I looked up at him with a chuckle before I turned and moved over to Bruton. As I stopped in front of him, he looked down at my feet then slowly made his way up as the rain soaked my skin, Suri and Zini scampering away to get out of the wet.

"On your feet." I ordered him in the gentlest tone I could manage. Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but feel warmth towards him, despite me not knowing him very well. He brought an odd sense of familiarity and comfort, as if I'd known him forever. "Come on, get up." Lowering my head I nudged him with my nose, pushing against his shoulder as he growled.

"Leave me alone." He grunted, trying to push me away but only caused himself further pain and he growled because of it.

"Listen, the rain will only make you feel worse and there is no way I'm going to let you stay out here and freeze to death. Now on your feet." Ducking my head again I urged him up onto his feet, helping him to stand, however when our faces brushed against one another, we both jumped slightly and he shot me a dark, accusing look. Not wanting to argue I stepped back a little, allowing him his space as he started to limp slowly forwards. I wasn't much better for walking, however together we managed to enter the cave without another stumble.

Aladar came to greet us so I broke away from Bruton and ran my body against my brother's in a sign of affection and reassurance for him, rubbing my head into his skin before I pulled away and went over to the others. "Uh, you can lie down with us. It's warmer." He offered however Bruton snorted proudly and moved off to lie down on his own, overlooking the mouth of the cave as the water fell down like a transparent blanket.

"May I remind you that he's one of them?" Baylene murmured softly.

"Well, looks like he's one of us now." Aladar replied and I smiled warmly before coming and laying down with us all.

"Who booked this trip, anyway?" Eema demanded, wriggling in her spot until she found herself comfortable.

"Ah, you'll be at the nesting grounds soon enough." My brother assured her as he lay down close, glancing over everyone to make sure we were all present and accounted for. I did not lay down to go to sleep straight away, simply resting for a moment as I took a moment to listen to the rain.

"Well, when I get there, I'm gonna give Kron a piece of my mind."

"You tell him, Eema." I chuckled as I looked over to Url, the sound of my quiet laugh resonating in the cave. Url was already asleep, twitching as he dreamed with his tongue lolling out quite happily. Even Suri and Zini laughed as they tickled him, amused by our friend's lack of worldly cares.

"If I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise." Yar said through a yawn, stretching out before he relaxed to close his eyes.

"If you could sleep that deep, honey, you'd be dead." We all had a small laugh at Eema's dry humour, something I found I always enjoyed. Looking up I saw Plio give Bruton a plant that grew thick in the gave, spreading some onto his injuries and murmuring softly before she came back and did the same for me, telling me that the plant will help heal the wounds and ease the pain.

I chewed on it carefully. It was bitter to taste however I did feel its effects almost instantly. The pain dulled away until it was merely a throb, something much more manageable than before. Glancing back over to Bruton I could only imagine how much pain he must be feeling as his wounds were considerably more severe than my own. To have faced a Carnotaur and escaped still breathing was nothing short of miraculous.

Sleep did not come easily. I could not help but feel on edge, as if I knew that something was about to happen, something was coming and although I did not know what, I did not trust that it was anything good.


	8. Chapter 8

A noise disturbed me and I listed my head, suddenly awake which was very much unlike me. It was still raining and I did not know how much time had passed, however I could hear heavy footsteps and feel them vibrate through the ground. Something was approaching. Aladar was already up and so was Bruton and even though I could not hear them, I knew that we were in trouble. The predators must have caught up to us.

Fear flashed through me but I quickly pushed it aside, rising to my feet and nudged Plio awake. "Hush." I whispered. "Wake the others, silently." I whispered as Aladar did the same. Plio nodded and instantly woke Suri, keeping a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear. I looked around the cave before gesturing that we should move further back, nudging Eema awake as Baylene began to stand.

Url awoke with a groan of complaint which Aladar instantly silenced, making everyone stiffen in fear, staring at the large shadows that loomed outside. They were deadly still, stiller than we were. It was absolutely terrifying. I could feel my blood turning cold as I slowly started to move once more, guiding the others towards the back of the cave where we might be able to hide safely from the carnotaurs.

I heard a crunch and a stone crack as it hit the ground, Aladar scuffling after it as he attempted to stop the stone, however it rolled outside into the rain and once more we were frozen in place. I shivered slightly, wishing for nothing more than for those two monsters to simply dismiss it and move on, however of course with the prospect of prey, they slowly began to enter.

They're eyes were not adjusted to the darkness so they could not see us instantly and the rain dulled their sense of smell, however I could see them clearly. They were horrifying, the most petrifying creatures I had ever seen. They were at least five times the size of Aladar, with thick jaws full of large teeth and horned hides which gleamed viciously from the coat of rain they wore.

Everything was still, nobody moved or dared even breathed. Aladar was right in front of them, directly in their path's way however his cover of darkness melted away when a flash of lightning lit the cave, revealing all of us to the two predators. Instantly they released a monstrous roar which jerked me into movement so I rammed my shoulder into Eema, helping to thrust her up the rocks which she struggled to climb as Aladar yelled.

"Go, go! Hurry!" Plio and Suri jumped onto Eema's back, yelling for everyone to hurry as Aladar rammed himself into me, forcing me forwards as he took my place in helping Eema. "Move it, Eema!" I barely had time to recover from my stumble as Eema made it up, however a huge jaw suddenly clamped down onto Aladar's tail and dragged him back, making Suri and I scream in absolute horror.

"Aladar! Aladar! No!" I pushed Url forwards, making sure the others escaped before I turned around and released my strongest roar, trying to get their attention to me as the two predators loomed over Aladar who was trapped on his back. The diversion worked briefly, drawing their hungry eyes to me as I skirted around a little, roaring again in challenge. I had never felt so frightened in all my life, but my brother was about to be eaten and I was not going to allow that. "Leave him alone!"

"Nadia run! Get out of here! Stay with the others!" Aladar bellowed, struggling to try and get up and get away. I roared again and one moved towards me, snarling as its huge feet stomped into the rocks. I moved backwards, trying to gain a stronger footing as I snarled in return, knowing that this very well could be my end. At least Suri and the others were escaping. Perhaps if those beasts ate me, they would leave the others alone. There might be an exit out the back that will allow them to escape.

As the monster loomed over me, I bared my teeth, glaring defiantly at the carnotaur who opened its jaw and lunged for me. A heavy weight slammed against me, throwing me onto my side and a powerful tail whipped around to strike the monster's face, startling enough to make it back off as a heavy body pressed itself over me, roaring with such ferocity that I felt my own fear thrive within me at its sound until I suddenly realised that it was Bruton. He'd come back.

He charged forwards, forcing the carnotaur back and it stumbled into the other, opening the way for Aladar to escape. "I'll hold them off! You help the others!" Bruton ordered, standing his ground against two carnotaurs as Aladar rushed to my side and nudged me, forcing me to leave as I stared in shock at Bruton. He'd come back. He'd come back to save us. Why would he do that? It…it made no sense.

"Nadia go! Just go!" Aladar yelled before slamming into me, forcing me to snap awake and instantly I was moving, racing away as Bruton roared, holding back the predators so that we could escape. I began to slow down, glancing back over my shoulder and Aladar stopped when he realised I was no longer running next to him. "Nadia you have to go, get out of here!" He stated but I paused a moment longer before releasing an angered snort, spinning around and racing back. "No don't!"

"Bruton!" I cried out as I rushed back towards him. His head lifted when he heard my voice, turning his head slightly so that he could look back at me standing at the mouth of the cave tunnel. "Hurry, come now Bruton!" I called out to him but he merely growled, turning back to his opponents before running at them with all his strength, ramming one of them into a stone which acted as a pillar of support for the cave roof and after it had been crushed, rocks began to descend. By this point Aladar had reached me once more, however I quickly dove forwards, my heart racing and my body acting before I could even think.

"Bruton! No! Nadia!" Aladar yelled, struggling forwards however the rocks hammered against him, stopping him from making any progress forwards. I managed to reach Bruton as the heavier rocks started to fall, ignoring the searing heat of pain in my hind legs and flanks as I rammed my shoulder behind him.

"Get…moving!" I snapped, forcing him up the slope. "Or we'll both die!"

"You're an idiot! You shouldn't have come back!" He snarled at me as he struggled, but somehow he seemed to find the sheer willpower to make himself move faster, aiming for Aladar's voice as he repeatedly called out for us. With me pushing him from behind, we were able to clear the first wave of rocks but they still hammered against us, making me wince and grunt with each strike I took. The dust cloud bloomed around us as the rocks continued to collapse and one or two almost caught my tail, however with a final push we managed to clear the rockslide, reaching Aladar as the last of the rocks fell. Had we been even a moment later, we would have been buried under that rock fall.

For a moment I drank in that realisation, panting for breath as Bruton and I stood side by side, leaning into one another for support whilst Aladar raced towards me, his voice ringing in my head but I hardly heard a word as I looked up and met Bruton's gaze. What startled me most was the fact that he wasn't glaring as much as he normally would. His eyes simply looked at me with a strange wonder and softness as he seemed to appraise me quietly, flanks heaving and my knees shaking as I struggled to stand.

"Nadia. Nadia! Can you even hear me?"

"I can hear you Aladar, I just needed a moment." I answered before taking a limping and shaky step forwards, his head instantly coming under my chin to help guide me forwards. One of the carnotaurs had been buried under the rocks, however when we felt the trembling vibrations and heard the enraged roar, we knew that at least one had survived. Silently I closed my eyes, feeling myself droop as the weariness settled in.

"Careful, it's alright. I'm here." Aladar reassured me, warming my body with his as I leaned against him.

"I'm alright." Together the three of us made our way slowly after the others who had stopped and waited. When they saw all three of us alive and more or less intact, they cried out relief and rushed towards us. Plio and Suri embraced me whilst Zini leaped up and down on my back until Aladar warned him to be careful as I was probably in a lot of pain.

I relaxed once I was reunited with everyone, however all through the small moment of relief and happiness, I was all too aware of Bruton watching me still with that strange look and for once, I did not have the courage to meet his gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, okay, let's do it again. Let's do it again. Um, I spy with my little eye…"

"A rock." This was what it had been like for the last however many hours. Zini was out of jokes, out of sarcastic comments and had resorted to a game, however seeing as there was very little for him to spy, it was fairly easy to guess what it was he was spying and Yar's dry tone was completely lost on Zini's unbound enthusiasm. Distracted by Zini for a moment, I missed the fact that the ground dropped slightly and I stumbled, however someone instantly pressed their face against my shoulder to help steady me.

"Be more careful or you'll get yourself killed." Bruton grunted before brushing past me, though I couldn't help but note that his voice was quiet and not as brooding as it had been before. As he walked he looked back over his shoulder at me briefly before looking away once more, making me frown in confusion.

"You got it again! Ooh, you are good!" My attention once against snapped as Zini's voice carried through the cave, allowing me to exhale and start moving forwards again as I gathered my wits back to me.

"Well, I'll tell you what I spy. A dead end." Eema announced and I stopped, looking up to see a huge rock face before us, cutting off any chance of continuing forwards. I turned to my brother.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we just go back." He sighed, resigned and as tired as everyone else. The others started to turn away, however Zini suddenly bounded forwards, nose lifted up to the air.

"Hold on a moment." Everyone stopped, watching as he sniffed the air deeply, frowning deeply in thought as he moved closer to the rocks, Suri hopping over towards him.

"Zini, what is it?"

"Do you smell that?" Suri lifted her nose at Zini's question, blinking once before instantly her eyes lit up and she instantly jumped after Zini as the two of them located the source of the smell. I lifted my nose and inhaled deeply, trying to get a fix on what it was they could smell, however I could smell nothing.

"Yeah!" Zini started clawing at the rocks, dragging the way quickly before all at once, a bright beam of light shone from the outside, causing everyone to gasp and murmur as hope began to rise within us. Light! That meant we were facing the outside, we could get out of here!

"Get a load of that!"

"Good show!"

"Everybody stand back. We're out of here!" Aladar ordered so we all moved further away from the rocks. Zini and Suri jumped down so I rose up onto my hind legs to catch them, letting them land on my face before they swung themselves down onto my back then crossed over to Plio and Yar, joining them as Aladar began to push against the broad rock with his shoulder, trying to force it out of the way however as he began to move the large boulder, it shuddered and the rest of the stones that had gathered on top began to tumble, making my eyes widen in fear.

"Aladar run!"

"Look out!" I dove out of the way, instinctively knocking the person beside me aside in order to shield them and I heard them grunt as they hit the ground and I stood over their head, protecting them from any falling stones however once everything had settled, I relaxed and opened my eyes. Bruton shot me a look so I quickly tore myself back, shaking myself off before snorting indignantly and turning away.

"No!" With a roar of rage Aladar slammed himself against the rocks again, however they were firmly locked together and were not willing to move.

"Aladar, we'll go back." Plio told him calmly, however I could see the dead look in my brother's eyes.

"Back to what? It's gone. We're not meant to survive." He muttered and I snorted, moving over to him to give a firm shove in order to snap him awake as Baylene began lecturing him with a proud and stern voice.

"Oh, yes, we were. We're here, aren't we? And how dare you waste that good fortune by simply giving up? Well, shame on you. Shame on you, shame on you." She scolded him and he bowed his head as Baylene continued, slowly beginning to lift her head. "The worst of it is...you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed...that I still had a purpose. And do you know what? You were right. And I'm going to go on believing it. Because I, for one, am not willing to die here!" The ancient soul rose up onto her hind legs and immediately I saw her intention so I ushered Aladar out of the way.

"Move it!" Her feet crashed against the stone, powering against the thick rock and her amazing strength that came naturally with her size, made the entire wall judder. I stared in disbelief as Eema and Url both started to ram themselves at the wall in a bid to help. I couldn't help but smile, dipping my head briefly in respect before I sucked in a breath and roared, powering myself forwards despite my injuries and slammed my shoulder as hard against the rock as I could, using all of my strength no matter how small it was, in order to help shift that huge boulder which stood in our way.

Aladar and Bruton both came to our aid also, snarling and growling until finally, with one last push from Baylene, the rock fell away and we all stumbled through with a hiss of dust, light pouring in as for a moment, I was blinded by the brightness until finally I could see. When my vision cleared of the dust and I stepped onto luscious grass, my eyes widened to stare at the magnificent scenery before me. Grass. Mountains of grass with a huge lake at the centre, trees decorating the land as it stretched far and wide, nestled among the tall reaches of mountains all around us.

"Oh, dear."

"The nesting grounds…" I whispered. "These are the nesting grounds, right?"

"It's…It's untouched." Eema whispered in as much disbelief as I felt, stepping forwards and looking around at the place we had been searching for ever since our old home was destroyed. It felt surreal, I almost could not believe my eyes.

"Our new home." Plio murmured softly before Zini, unable to contain his excitement, leaped up into the air.

"And it comes with a pool!" I laughed as he bounded off, Suri quickly following with Url trotting away with a stone in his mouth, going to find himself a nice spot to sit down as I finally let go of my breath.

"Unbelievable. I had no idea this place would be so…perfect." I mused, stepping forwards but instantly hissed, lifting my hind leg and turned to look at the injury. It was my worst leg and although the bites were beginning to close, it would be some time before they were completely healed.

"Easy. You're safe now, there's no need to push yourself any further. You were one of the survivors." Bruton noted to me as he came and stood by my side, looking out over the grasslands with a soft snort, looking unfazed by the fact that we'd finally made it to our destination all alive.

"Though if it were left to you and Kron, we would have been long dead. Including me." I mused with a lift of my head before I started to move off, giving a flick of my tail however I was surprised when Bruton followed me.

"It's just how it is. The strong survive and the weak don't."

"Haven't we all just proven you wrong?" I reasoned as I headed down to the water to drink. "Not only did we all survive the journey, we also survived predators _and_ we beat the herd here." Speaking quietly as to conserve the last of my energy, we reached the shore together and I looked down at my reflection, having not seen it for many weeks. I'd almost forgotten what I looked like in that time, it was a little strange to look at myself once more, however I quickly dismissed it and lowered my head to drink, though before I did so I noticed Bruton was glaring at his own reflection so I stopped. He looked at himself with an odd look of resentment before he snorted at the water, making it ripple and distort his own image.

"The rest of the herd will be here soon. Then everyone will settle down to make their nests for the young." Bruton stated, going widely off topic so I lifted my head, glancing between him and his reflection in the water which he now pointedly refused to look at.

"Don't you like your reflection?" I questioned him and he shot me a dark glare.

"What's it to you?" He but out but I only turned my head in a shrugging motion.

"Not much, I'm only curious." I answered before stepping further into the water, wading in until it covered my stomach and I wallowed in the cooling sensation, giving a sigh before I lowered my head to drink. It was fresh and clean, much better than the water we had drank back at the dried up river. Lifting my head I smiled over to Bruton who was looking away. "Come, you need to drink." I murmured to him.

"I'm fine." He answered stubborn, making me chuckle softly so I returned out of the water and gave him a gently nudge, touching my nose towards his flank which made him growl warningly.

"You have not drank since before we crossed the desert. Drink something, the water is very refreshing. You'll feel better, I promise." Reassuring him I coaxed him into the water, using my shoulder to give him a little shove before finally he stepped into the water and I glowed with satisfaction. We both ducked our heads at the same time and our muzzles brushed, making Bruton snort and jerk backwards. "Calm down. I'm not going to bite you." I shook my head with amusement before I started to drink some more, pretending that he was not there.

Eventually Bruton drank some water, guzzling it down as he caved in to his thirst and I lifted my head, watching him for a moment before smirking. I knew he was merely trying to act tough. Honestly, males and their pride. Once I was finished drinking I ate some leaves from the branches and fruit, happily filling my empty stomach as it had been a large part of my aching pain before finally, I was ready to lay down and simply sleep.

It was warm out in the sun so I settled down in a random spot, yawning tiredly however when I realised that Aladar was gone, I was instantly set on alert. "Aladar?" When he did not answer I jerked back onto my feet, rising up onto my hind legs to look around.

"Calm down honey, he'll be back." Eema reassured me as she waddled over. I dropped down onto all fours again, relaxing a little.

"Where did he go?"

"To fetch the herd. You see, usually they'd come in through that pass over there. Only thing is, it's sealed up tight and there is no way they'll get over that and then get down again. That drop will pick them off one by one." Eema explained and my eyes widened.

"I'll go help him…"

"No, you stay and relax a little, child. You're exhausted and hurt bad, you'll be doing nobody any favours trying to run off on your own after that reckless brother of yours. He's young and strong, he'll be fine." She reasoned with me and although I hated to admit it, I knew she was right. "Let's just hope Kron is in a listening mood."

"When has that ever happened before?" I muttered darkly before lifting my eyes, seeing Bruton settle to watch the mountain, head constantly lifted as he listened and watched in case of danger. I couldn't help but just stare at him. When I looked at him, I couldn't understand why he'd hate his reflection. Perhaps he was not the most attractive of males considering he was so thick bodied and muscular, however I found his sharp temper and gruff attitude rather endearing. Besides, other young males have no credit to them that I am aware of. Bruton at least has an experienced head on his shoulders. What's not to like about him? Of course, he could do with being a little kinder and considerate to others, but I believe that was simply something drilled into him by Kron's ethics. I've seen him been kind, he's saved me and Aladar several times, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

When Aladar returned with Neera and the herd, I had been asleep but Yar had shook me awake so I lifted my head and turned to see them entering from the cave entrance we'd created. "Aladar." I breathed a sigh of relief, rising steadily and slowly to my feet before rushing towards him as fast as I could. "Aladar!" I flung my weight against him, his neck wrapping over mine as I briefly reassured myself with his warmth and presence before I stepped back, looking around. Neera was right beside him but Kron was nowhere in sight. "What happened?"

"A carnotaur came. Kron tried to go over the rocks instead of doubling back and it got to him before we could." Aladar explained in a quiet voice and I blinked before looking towards Neera.

"I am so sorry for your brother." I murmured to her, stepping closer and brushed my nose to her cheek in a sign of comfort. She dipped her head in thanks before smiling softly to me. "I'm Nadia, Aladar's big sister. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, I've heard all about you from your brother." She answered and I chuckled, shooting Aladar a look as he grinned guiltily.

"Well, we'll see how much of what he told you was true. Come, you must be tired. There's plenty of place to rest." I invited, turning around to walk by her side, Aladar and I guiding her to a place in the shade where together they lay down, wrapped up in one another. I was happy for Aladar, he'd been smitten with Neera from the moment that he'd seen her. Now they could finally be at peace.

Humming with amusement to myself I turned and walked over to a high rock, looking out across the entirety of the nesting grounds to see the herd fanning out, either going to the water or finding a spot to graze. Some simply dropped down somewhere warm and comfortable and went straight to sleep and I could not blame them for doing so. Some of the younger males of the herd were battling against one another, already attempting to show off to us females but for the most part, there was a peaceful air about us all.

Laying down on my sun warmed rock I rested my head, sunning myself with a contented sigh. "Kron didn't make it." Bruton murmured and I looked below, seeing him standing there.

"No. He was killed by that other carnotaur." I informed him in the kindest tone I could manage. "I'm sorry." Bruton snorted, pretending not to care however I could sense the deep mourning he held. I do not know much about the two of them, however I could guess that they must have been long term friends. There seemed to be that semblance of proven trust between them, built only through time spent together.

Rising I descended from my rock, going over to Bruton and I brushed myself against him in the lightest of touches, making him jerk awake from his reverie. Feeling a little bolder I stepped towards him, stretching out my neck before my forehead was resting against his shoulder. Bruton did not move, neither accepting me nor pushing me away, so I reasoned that this was as good as I would get for now. Strangely, I was disappointed. It were as if I wanted to be closer to him.

A pair of fighting males distracted us, pulling our attention away from one another to look at them. "Brings back memories. I have to wonder at you males, you all seem so desperate to impress us females yet never appeal to our emotions. Attraction is not entirely based on the strength a male can possess." I murmured humorously and Bruton gave a slight roll of his shoulders.

"You'll be finding your mate soon enough. There's plenty of them out there, just choose carefully." He warned me and I blinked in surprise.

"None of those young bloods are for me. They are too rash and outright, I do not like them very much." I admitted, earning a quick glance from Bruton. "Besides. It's not absolutely necessary for me to accept my mate this year. There's still time. Though is the issue that he might be too stubborn for his own good." I added with a smirk before turning and going back up to my rock, leaving Bruton in a state of confusion.

I shall not worry about that now. For now, I shall bask in the glorious sunshine and allow the senses of fresh air and grass, the sound of laughter and the taste of sweet fruits in my mouth be my companion.


	11. Chapter 11

Our days at the nesting grounds were peaceful, where we all recovered from our arduous journey. Plio helped to heal my wounds with herbs she found around the grounds and in the cave, accelerating their healing. She attempted to do the same for Bruton, however he was stubborn so sometimes she would send me to convince him to allow her help.

He did not like having to rely on others, however I reasoned with him that to return to his full strength sooner was the better option than simply wallowing in self pity, so grudgingly he'd allow Plio to rub herb pastes and salves into the wounds. Mine healed faster than his as he had received the worst injuries, however soon enough we were both back on our feet and back to full strength. I felt renewed and full of life again, the aches and pains of the journey soon fading to memory.

The young ones played happily about the place, chasing insects and one another quite content with their new home. Aladar and Neera had adopted two orphaned children, though I think the truth was actually the reverse. The two boys stuck close to Neera, adopting her as their mother and since Aladar was always with her, he became their father figure. It was rather sweet, watching them trot after either parent like little shadows. In fact I found it rather amusing to watch.

"They're growing strong." I mused to Plio as she sat with me in the shade. She and the others had made their home in the large tree that sat beside the water, so of course Aladar and I had made our own nests close by so that we would not be far from them.

"You and Aladar grew quickly too. I remember the day when I found you were simply too heavy for me to carry even when I had picked both of you up only the day before." She chuckled, making me smile also. "So what about you Nadia? Any of these fine studs catch your eye?"

"Not at all. I am content being the way I am." I answered with a long sigh, though my eyes did flicker off into the distance where I could see Bruton facing a few challengers. It appeared that Bruton seemed to be the target for all the young males as he was the strongest out of our own species, so in order to impress the females, they would challenge him. Of course, they never won and Bruton was quickly becoming irritated with the younger males. This also amused me to no end.

"Ah, I see." Plio mused, making me start awake.

"I have no idea what you mean." I answered simply, standing up and going over to where Eema, Baylene and Url were gathered, pointedly turning my back on Bruton. The three of them were happy to rest, gaining a little of their strength back day by day. Younger children would come and listen to them stories and I will admit, I was quite partial to them myself, however their favourite appeared to be the one where two stranglers carrying monkeys on their backs suddenly appeared out of a sandstorm and joined their herd.

It was a favourite of mine also, though I was biased towards it. Because of Eema's excellent story telling skills, the children viewed me as some kind of fearless hero and they pestered me almost every day for my version of events, asking if I had really faced two carnotaurs on my own. "Well yes, but only very briefly, it was Bruton who actually held them off." I answered honestly but they quickly dismissed Bruton, asking me more about when I'd faced those miniature predators.

Since that day we had not seen them and neither had the scouts, so I assumed they had given up the chase when it got too far out of their territory. I was glad to not have to deal with those things, though I knew that when the time came for the return journey to fresh lands, we would most like be seeing those things again and possibly worse. That's a worry for another time, though.

As I looked up, I saw more arrivals entering through the cave. More and more seemed to come every day, more survivors and herds coming to the nesting grounds from different directions, either driven here by force of the fireball or simply due to habit. It was good to see so many of us and there was no lack of land. We spread far and wide until we could not even see the end on the horizon.

Comfortably settled with Baylene and Eema, I listened to them tell more stories to the children as they gathered to listen. I was enjoying Baylene recount her younger years when I suddenly became aware of someone moving closer to me, so I looked up and around. It was one of those males. I growled in warning, trying to ward him off however he seemed determined, hesitating only a moment before continuing to approach.

There were several others behind, watching him carefully as I tried to move towards my tail. Electing not to give him a second warning, I simply whack him with my tail, causing him to yelp and snort indignantly as I shot him a look. "Let that be a warning. I'm not interested, so move along." I directed him and he paused before deciding that with Baylene and Eema glaring at him threateningly, he did not want to risk his chances so he moved aside, leaving us alone.

"Quite the height of rudeness! Why, I never saw such indecent courting in all my life." Baylene declared, making my irritation instantly melt away. "In my time, a male displayed his affection much more delicately by bringing his interest gifts of fruits and ensured that she was well provided for. Not this simple claiming ceremony that seems to be the way these days."

"By the way you're talking Baylene, it sounds like you and your ways should have been extinct long ago." Eema laughed. "Males these days are always thinking with their muscles, there's no two ways about it. Now honey, don't you pay them no mind and make sure they know that you're not interested loud and clear." She instructed me, giving me some advice on where to hit and to hit hard so I listened dutifully before they returned to telling stories.


	12. Chapter 12

My mouth was lowered to the water, taking a long drink as I was strangely very thirsty when without warning, two males suddenly slammed into one another right in front of me, the water splashing wildly everywhere and I ripped myself back with a cry of alarm, moving further up the bank as the two scrapped with one another. Males were such morons. Honestly. With the way they ram their heads together, it's no wonder most barely have a functioning brain left.

Turning around I started to walk away, however several more males cut me off, snorting and forcing me further backwards as they circled around the water bank, not allowing me to leave. "Do you not understand? I am not interested!" I snarled, blowing hot air from my nostrils however they did not listen, moving in closer to push me back into the water which lapped at my ankles. They were pushing me towards the fighting males, probably to try and goad my interest in one of them but it was not happening.

I tried to run for a gap but they quickly closed it by standing shoulder to shoulder, once more cutting me off. Not this again! Do all females go through such troublesome predicaments? I was quite fed up with these young bloods, not a cell in their brain to rub between them! "Move aside." I ordered however they merely snorted, shoving their heads at me and I moved back away from them.

Finally one of the males turned out victorious, toppling the other over so he turned to claim his so called prize, beaming proudly as he stalked forwards, however before he could sniff me for my scent, I lashed with my back legs and kicked him in the chest, winding him instantly. "Did I not say for you all to simply leave me alone? You males, so inconsiderate." I snapped, growling with a dark glowering glare.

My attempt to get them to desist backfired as the male, now greatly angered, suddenly rammed me in the side and flipped me onto my back, baring his teeth as he stood over me and clamped his jaw around my throat, threatening to bite down as I yelped, writhing in shock underneath him. "Don't!" I managed to squeak a single word before thankfully, my saviour came and with a single push, sent the younger male flying. "Enough." Bruton growled, thoroughly annoyed as he glared at all the youths.

He said nothing more, however as I turned onto my front I was surprised when he lowered his head under my chin, gently reassuring me of his presence before he helped me to stand though I wasn't injured and perfectly capable to do so on my own. Once I was standing he stretched out and sniffed me a little, making me shoot him a puzzled look before suddenly with a stomp of his feet into the ground he gave a loud growl, threatening the others to challenge him however they scarpered very quickly after his arrival.

Standing there perfectly still, I stared at him. "Did you…did you just _claim_ me?" I questioned in astonishment as he turned his head around.

"You're welcome." He responded gruffly before turning away. By this point the sun was setting and twilight was fast approaching, however I was not about to let him just walk away after acting so boldly and without my permission.

"Wait! You cannot just walk away like that. Get back here!" I ordered, hurrying to race after him then angrily walked at his side. "What on earth do you think you were doing? You have no right to do such a thing, especially without asking permission!"

"The others will leave you alone now. They know not to challenge me. I did you a favour." Came his terse reply and I blinked before jumping out in front of him, standing my ground as the light faded rather quickly.

"Clever or not, do not spring things like that on me! Besides, I had everything absolutely under control." I retorted, trying to stare him down however it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. "I do not know where you got such an idea as to claim me in front of everyone, and even if it was an attempt to try and keep other males from pestering me further, it is still indecent!"

"Do you ever stop whining?" He questioned and I had to shut my mouth shut before I responded with something even more detestable than mere insults. He tested my patience this male. He was certainly unlike any other I had ever come across and although it frightened me a little, it thrilled me also.

"I am merely pointing out your rashness of action. That is all." I answered him, lifting my head proudly. "So do not expect a thank you."

"Don't worry, I won't lose any sleep over it." Moving around me Bruton headed off to where he'd made himself a nest to sleep in but I followed, still feeling angry.

"You are such a brute!" When he ignored me, I fancied myself getting some revenge and so the most imbecilic idea came to mind. I darted forwards and, baring my teeth, I nipped him on his rump, making him start with a snarl before he swung around to face me. Glaring at him hotly I then turned, walking away with my head held high.

Of course I heard him coming, so I spun around and darted out of his way, narrowly avoiding a heavy fisted swing at me so I shoved my weight against him, forcing him off balance and he stumbled, allowing me to make a break for freedom. A stupid idea. I very stupid idea indeed. We were out of the way of all others so, when Bruton tackled me with his entire weight, no one even bat an eye as we both went down, tumbling down the grassy slope before we landed on our sides.

I tried to get up first to get away but Bruton was quicker, snarling with his face dangerously close to mine as he anchored his feet down either side of me, trapping me beneath him. "You have to be the stupidest female I have ever met." He huffed, still glaring as I simply looked up at him. Apparently I had lost this fight, however the war was far from over.

Reaching slowly I brushed my nose against his before reaching a little further, listening to his deep breaths gradually slow as I rubbed my cheek into his. He was very warm and I was quite comfortable on the ground with his warmth encasing me. For a while Bruton seemed paralysed or even lost in thought as he stayed perfectly still, engrossed in the sensation of my cheek against his before eventually he pulled back, now refusing to meet my gaze.

"You should go back to your friends." He informed me as I got to my feet.

"Why don't you come with me? You must be cold on your own." I reasoned but he merely snorted in answer, turning back to return to his nest. Stubbornly I followed him, waiting until he'd laid down before I walked over and lay down next to him, making him growl sharply. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping you warm." I answered simply with a yawn. "Now go to sleep."

"Get out!"

"No."

"I said go!" In answer I licked his cheek, stunning him into silence as I then curled up and lay down my head, giving a long sigh and a yawn.

"Relax Bruton, just go to sleep." Murmuring quietly my eyes slowly slid shut of their own accord, relaxing into his warmth. For a long while Bruton did not move, staring down at me probably with a mixture of thoughts and feelings, most predominantly rage, I'd suspect, however once he'd finally calmed down he slowly began to relax his body and he even curled his head around mine so that our faces were touching. Secretly in sleep, I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Aladar and Neera raised a fine nest of younglings, exciting everyone in our family. I was glad to finally be an aunt and the little ones seemed to enjoy chasing Suri, Zini and I on their wobbly legs until they got the hang of running. The entire nesting grounds were full of new hatchlings, you had to watch your step very carefully.

We raised the young until they were strong enough to travel, then we all made the long journey back to where we'd come from, however this time Aladar and Bruton led the way side by side, ensuring that every last one of us made it back. Neera would walk on Aladar's left and I walked on Bruton's right, the two of us occasionally glancing to one another but he'd always snort and stride off, pretending he did not care one bit. I always called his bluff.

Although he never said anything to me about how he felt, he never complained when I went to lay down with him at night, even when it was very warm. He was just stubborn and refusing to admit it. Eema had the greatest of times teasing him behind his back when he was out of earshot, always making the rest of us laugh. Zini enjoyed teasing me but I would always take it on the chin in good grace.

Of course, I doubted Bruton would ever admit that I was something special to him as he probably did not know when I had become a steadfast object in his life. All I knew was that he challenged me in ways no one else did with his temper and I found it one of the most attractive things about him. With the long journey back, there was plenty of time for me to starve him of my attention and occasionally he would come seeking me out, silently concerned I'd been left behind and I'd smirk proudly to myself as he'd flick his tail at me and order me to keep up.

The territories we reached on the other side of the long and still perilous journey were not as majestic as the nesting grounds, however they were spacious and we could wander and live freely, with enough food for everyone that joined us. Baylene even found others of her kind, which delighted her greatly and they would often converse together with their heads high up in the air.

Of course, I was always happiest when the family came together. The children grew so quickly and when the time came for us to move out to the nesting grounds again for the next raising season, they were halfway up to my chest. "Aunty Nadia! Check this out!" One of the boys yelled before taking a running start at a large muddy bank, sliding along with his brothers and sisters with a whoop as Zini rode on his back, making me laugh.

"You kids. Come on, we can't mess around right now. Your father is moving the herd forwards." I instructed, keeping a close eye on them all and almost constantly had to do number checks. They were so wild and boisterous they often got separated, so I had Suri and Zini helping me keep them all together until Neera could come and get them from me.

We walked at a steady pace, not too slow but not fast either so that even Baylene and her new companions of varying ages could easily keep up. I kept my face turned towards the horizon, carrying Yar and Plio, the former having already dozed off to sleep. "Well look who it is." Plio murmured teasingly as she hooped closer to my head and pointed to a rise where Bruton stood. "It's your stubborn male friend."

"Plio." I sighed with a hint of laughter as I glanced up at Bruton just as we passed. His eyes met mine and he held them for a moment before we both had to turn away. Stubborn male.

"Why haven't you two already talked this through? Surely by now he realises what he feels for you. I see it in his eye every time he looks at you. It's like he wants to follow you but his feet are stuck in the mud." She questioned me so I lifted my head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thus we continued walking, the children all scampering around Baylene's feet, daring one another to wait as long as they could stomach before moving out of her way. "Children! If you get crushed then it will not be Baylene's fault. Come here and behave yourselves you little rascals." I called for them and instantly they bounded over to me, making me chuckle with the endless bundles of energy.

As the day wore on we stopped only once for a short rest before continuing onwards, going a slightly different route that took longer but passed more areas to eat and drink. It was a much more ideal route. Aladar and Neera came to collect their children once we'd all stopped for the night, happily taking over their care as I walked away to find my own rest spot.

Almost as soon as I lay down Bruton appeared, lumbering with his heavy footsteps before he took the space next to me. "Never liked kids." He muttered, snorting in irritation at the masses of children who raced around endlessly.

"They have their own charm upon occasion." I mused before glancing a smile over to him. "Your scars look much better. They've almost healed over completely." Reaching out I brushed my nose against his back where one of the carnotaurs had bitten into him, feeling the roughness of each scar before I gave them a little lick of affection.

"Another scar doesn't make a difference." He answered gruffly but I knew he wore his scars with pride as they intimidated others.

"You're a big softie really, Bruton, there's no hiding it from me." I teased him, laying my head down over his front legs which earned a hearty glare from him.

"Don't be ridiculous." I smirked to myself, turning my head slightly to shoot him my playful expression before lifting up my head and nibbling at his neck to tickle him. I'd discovered that Bruton was exceedingly ticklish so I made use of this precious knowledge whenever I could. Bruton snorted and shook me off, making me chuckle with mirth as he glowered hotly. "Why do I even put up with you?"

"Because you love me dearly." I answered without thinking as I lay my head back down to rest. For a while I did not notice Bruton had gone silent or even answered me as I was too relaxed in his company. Eventually he settled his head over mine and we slept like that until sunrise, where he rose first like he always did though he kindly did not move until I had awoken, not wanting to disturb me.

As I rose he brushed his cheek against my shoulder, stepping close as a few other males passed us in a possessive manor which made me laugh once they were gone. "You still take that claiming thing very seriously." I mentioned to him as we started to walk to the river to drink. "It's been months since anyone has approached me, you don't have to worry so much."

"I'm just letting others know." He responded gruffly, not meeting my gaze as I frowned.

"Know what?" He ignored me after that, guzzling down some drink before moving off to rouse the rest of the herd in his usual no nonsense attitude, getting everyone up and moving as Aladar led with Neera at his side. He'd arranged the herd so that the slow, old and sick were in the middle, protected by the rest of the herd with the strongest at the back to defend from following predators and the majority of females and children at the front so that they could escape first if need be.

My nieces and nephews decided to walk with their parents today, however one of them wanted to stay with me, the youngest. Leahi was the youngest of them all and she was quite a bit smaller than her brothers and sisters, which endeared her to me a lot, I think as I was fairly small also. She walked directly beside me, always making sure that we brushed against one another constantly. She was quiet and reserved however bubbly when her brothers and sisters were around, so she was always smiling.

"Auntie, when will we reach the nesting grounds?" She asked me quietly.

"Not for a while yet, little one. We still have an entire desert to cross but don't worry, we'll all reach there together and once we're there, you can see the place where you were born again." I informed her softly, reaching down with my face to nuzzle her affectionately.

"Will I be getting more brothers and sisters?" This made me chuckle so I told her that I wasn't too sure about that and she'd have to ask her parents. She didn't ask anything more after that, walking peacefully at my side until we stopped at around midday for a rest. She bounded after her brothers and sisters, giggling happily as they played together, chasing their tails and jumping at one another under my watchful eye as we stood a little way from the rest of the herd, the children having wanted more room to play.

After a while, however, I started to get a strange sense of foreboding and my spine tingled sharply. My instincts were on high alert and immediately I stood up on my hind legs, trying to see around better as the others grazed. Something was wrong. "Children, come here." I ordered them quickly and by my tone, they knew instantly to obey. They shot towards me, frowning in confusion but I ushered them closer and told them to go stand with Eema and Baylene until I told them they could move.

"What's wrong Auntie Nadia?" The eldest questioned but I just nudged him closer to the inside of the circle.

"Just do as you're told." I counted quickly. "Where's Leahi?" Dread flooded me as I heard a low hiss and the trickle of falling rocks as something moved. "Go. Go now!" I ordered and instantly they were running as I rose up and called out in warning, my roar immediately catching the herd's attention. "Leahi!" I darted forwards, scrambling to the edge of the playing field the children had used to see Leahi down below, crouched down and trembling as she faced an entire pack of the creatures I'd faced before. "No!"

Without even thinking I dove down, sliding over the rocks and landed with a heavy thud over Leahi, who squeaked and whimpered as I stood over her, snarling. I tried to warn them off, stamping my feet and stood up to make myself look bigger. "Leahi, start climbing back up. Leahi you have to move!" One of the creatures lunged at us so I knocked it aside with a strike to the face, my talon drawing blood and it squealed in pain before shooting off. "Leahi!" I pushed her roughly to wake her up before I helped to lift her up onto the rocks where she madly started to scramble. "That's it, keep climbing!" One of the creatures leaped after her but I reared up and bit down on its tail, snarling viciously as I tore it off the rock and whipped out my tail, warding them off.

They abandoned Leahi, aiming instead for me. They came at once, snapping their jaws at my feet and jumping on my back so I rolled, crushing the two that had tried to bite into my flesh as I gave another roar but once I was on the ground, they all pounced on me and did not let me get back up. I felt my flesh being picked at and one of them tried to bite into my throat but I struggled, lashing out and roaring so they had to avoid my talons and teeth.

Amidst the chaos I saw Leahi finally reach the top and she raced away, her tail disappearing and I relaxed. At least she was alright. One of the monsters jumped onto my belly and tried to go for the softer flesh but I kicked it off, my powerful feet slamming against its chest and it squealed in pain as it hit a rock. "Nadia!" I had never heard Bruton sound so frightened in all my life. Even to this day nothing quite compared to it. He bypassed descending the rocks and leaped from the top straight to me, roaring his most petrifying roar to frighten off the others as Aladar and some other males appeared, forming a ring around me as I lay panting. "Get up, stand up!" He ordered, urgently pushing at me to rise to my feet.

"Nadia, are you alright?" Aladar demanded to know as I gasped for air.

"I'll live." I answered quietly as I got to my feet though my knees trembled from the fear. The others chased off the predators, ensuring that they were far gone from our herd before together we all returned, Bruton pushing at my rump to help me climb back up until finally, I was guided back to the centre of the herd. Aladar calmed everyone down, however Bruton stuck intimately close to my side as I leaned against him for support and comfort.

"Auntie! Auntie you're alive!" Leahi and the other children rushed to me, worriedly fussing over my injuries and trying to nuzzle close but Bruton sent them scampering away with a rough snort, earning a disapproving glare from me.

"Leave them be, they're just children." I reminded him as he continued to press his shoulder into mine.

"You could have been killed today." He snarled but I only rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, I knew you would come." I told him, however he was still less than impressed and it sounded in his furious growl. Not wanting to argue as I didn't have the energy I turned my head into his chest and rubbed myself into him, nuzzling him with all my love and affection until he calmed down. Gradually he lowered his own head and rested it over me in an embrace, brushing his tongue against my wounds to stop them from bleeding further.

Bruton did not leave my side until he was certain I was passed into Eema and Baylene's care, their soft fussing comforting me when his warmth left my side. I watched him go, a low whine hiding in the back of my throat but I kept it at bay as I knew if I called out to him, he'd come straight back and then he'd just be intolerably over protective, and that was just too exhausting to deal with right now.

Once everyone was calmed and settled, we moved off again after I'd assured Aladar that I was fine. Thankfully my injuries weren't deep or painful, there were merely a lot of them. The children stuck close to me, walking around me almost like an honour guard and they all walked with proud uplifted chests, making me chuckle and nuzzle them affectionately before I lifted my head and continued forwards.


	14. Chapter 14

When evening came that day, it was not long before Bruton found me. The waves parted for him as he stomped to me and I lifted my head, watching as he approached. "Is the pace too fast? Aladar will slow it down if needs be."

"The pace is fine, Bruton, don't worry so much about me." I murmured softly, brushing my body against his. "I'm tougher than I look."

"You are reckless and extremely stupid. If you had died today then I would…" He trailed off, gritting his teeth as he failed to even comprehend what may have been. I could see he was distressed so I nuzzled him until he calmed down, reassuring him with my presence and warmth so that he knew I was certainly still alive. "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger like that again." He demanded but I merely snorted, smirking in amusement.

"Of course not, I'll protect whom I want to protect no matter the danger." I answered him stubbornly as I started to walk. "After all, I've saved your life once or twice, so let's not forget how useful my recklessness can be." I tossed a smile back at him over my shoulder which only made him glare more in irritation.

After I'd found a nice place to sleep I looked up at the stars, gazing at them peacefully until Bruton came to join me, though he did not settle. "Will you find yourself a mate this year?" He asked me suddenly and I frowned at him deeply.

"I've already found him you bone headed moron." I informed him before giving a playful shove. "I was right when I said he'd be stubborn." Bruton gave a long exhale, lowering his head and refused to meet my gaze.

"Nadia I'm…too old for you."

"That's a ridiculous excuse." I returned easily, dismissing it without a thought. "You're not that much older than I am. Haven't I always said that the younger males are of no interest to me? Do not make me beat this into your thick skull, Bruton." Rising up I turned around to face him, forcing him to back up a few steps. My eyes were narrowed and resolute, looking at him with unbound determination. "You are the only person I would ever consider sharing my life with, Bruton, and that will not change no matter what you say or how undeserving you may think you feel. I can be just as stubborn as you are, so do not force me to take drastic action about this." Stomping a foot I snorted at him to get the message across.

"Nadia I…I don't…" Once again words failed him and he lowered his head, touching it to the ground so I moved closer to him, inhaling his scent before nuzzling at his ticklish spot to wake him up a little from his deep thoughts. "There are many others out there who'd make you happier."

"Who wants to happy when I can have you? I've always liked a challenge." I murmured softly, not allowing him to escape me as he tried to back away but I followed, still nuzzling at him.

"Stop this." He ordered but for once, his voice sounded weak and unauthoritative, so I smirked and continued. "Nadia…" His chest heaved with the heavy breaths, my cheek brushing against his before I licked his neck at his sensitive spot, earning a rough growl from him before finally, he surrendered.

Bruton turned his head into mine and ran his chin over my neck and spine, pressing his weight against me slightly as our necks wound over one another's backs, standing together under the pale moonlight and glittering stars. "You're mine, you hear me? I want everybody to know that you're mine." He grunted possessively and I chuckled.

"Believe me, everyone already knows." I assured him as he inhaled my scent then nudged my stomach curiously. Understanding what he was trying to say without needing to speak, I stepped around and touched my face to his. "If you want. I don't mind either way." Bruton thought about it for a while before snorting, giving a shrug of his shoulders before he suggested we get some rest. He fussed over my wounds for a while before I nipped his shoulder lightly to get him to stop, wanting him to curl around me so I could be enclosed with his warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

We spent many long years together as a family. The herd was stronger than it had ever been before and we would always make it back to the nesting grounds together. Aladar and Neera's children grew up to be strong young bloods and it was promising that they'd be able to take over the mantle after Aladar and Neera were gone in leading and directing the herd.

Bruton and Aladar remained unlikely friends, though very few could get over his gruff attitude and constant scowl, however with me he was much softer and more approachable, though very few dared even then. We did not have our own nest for a very long time, putting it off until Bruton felt ready, so when we did finally have children of our own, he was confident that he'd be a suitable parent.

We ended up with just the one son, but that fitted Bruton and I just fine. He was a proud father and our son took after him greatly, though he was very handsome thanks to my immaculate genes. Bruton never questioned that he got his looks from me as I would tease him about it. We lived our lives in peace, though not without its dangers. Of course, when our lives were lived in constant fear of predators, there was never a moment of certainty so with the next moment being as unreliable as the previous, we lived to the best of our ability in one another's comfort.

And so ends my tale, one that Eema and Baylene enjoyed repeating over and over again to every generation of children, until we were all old and some of us were gone. It was difficult to let go, but even harder to move on. Eventually I walked alone, with only our descendants to remind me of a past once lived in happiness and true joy. Such is the way of the world, where nature consumes and one day, you too will join your loved ones in death.

I am so old now that I could finally understand how Baylene and Eema must have felt towards the end of their days. Every bone creaked and every muscle ached though I kept on moving forwards. Aladar's sons led the herd and his daughters acted as peace keepers, assisting wherever they were needed though most had children of their own now.

My own son was long grown and I even had grandchildren, who enjoyed playing around my feet as I, who was the oldest of all in the herd, set the pace for our march back home. I missed my beloved so dearly, but I knew I would be seeing him again soon. I am not ready to die just yet, however once I reach the nesting grounds, I think I shall lay down on that grassy hill under the sun, overlooking the glistening lake and close my eyes to rest. That place has always been a favourite of mine, where Bruton and I finally admitted our feelings to one another and became one soul. He was waiting for me there, I knew it. So I'll march a little longer and refuse to die until then.

After all, I am still as stubborn as I was when I first met him.


End file.
